Harmony's Imbalance
by FutureShock
Summary: Saitama and Genos are sent to Equestria by a powerful Alicorn Goddess, where things aren't quite the same as they're used to. Can the two heroes known for fighting and killing live in a world where Friendship is Magic, and can the ponies adjust to having what are essentially gods living among them? Cover Art by Vegeta12345
1. The Goddess' Plea

Chapter One: The Goddess' Plea

"Hm... everything in Equestria is going as planned... how boring."

In a higher plane of existence was the goddess known as Lauren Fausticorn. She was the creator of the land of Equestria, as well as the Princesses Celestia and Luna. Like the two princesses she was an Alicorn, with a red mane and a snow white body. Well, technically she didn't create the planet, or it's initial inhabitants who ruled many years ago, but she did bring new life into what was essentially a forgotten world. All life from before had died out, and with her power and wisdom, Equestria was reborn.

For a long time she watched over her land, making sure everything went as it intended. Under her watchful eye there was peace, prosperity, and everypony was happy. Unfortunately, while everything was great in Equestria, she could not say the same for herself. After a while she grew weary of what she had created, and found the constant peace boring. Even when villains such as Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, or Tirek showed up it wasn't enough for her to care. How she wanted something to make life interesting, but alas, Equestria offered her nothing.

Putting a hoof to her chin, she wondered just what she could do to liven things up, which had been on her mind for quite some time. To her disappointment there was nothing. The Alicorn had seen everything Equestria had to offer, and so she knew there was no hope in finding a way to make things more interesting.

After thinking it over again and again Lauren got a brilliant idea. If nothing on Equestria could excite her, then she would look elsewhere. A big smile appeared on her face as she channeled her magic through her horn. Shortly after a shimmering portal opened, showing nothing but blankness. Now all she had to do was peak into other dimensions and find creatures worthy enough to suit her needs.

And so she searched, looking at countless dimensions. For the most part they were all sub par, offering nothing interesting. The Alicorn wanted creatures who were the exact opposite of her Equestrians; strong, powerful, not afraid of violence. One world looked promising, what with all the golden haired fighters, space aliens, and robots, but she scoffed. "It's been done." She muttered before resuming her search.

Other worlds looked promising, such as one where beings who were actually minerals and gemstones, which had fought countless battles, but that wasn't quite what she wanted either.

It was one disappointment after another, until she came across something promising. It was a world which looked just as, if not better than the other ones. This world was full of bipedal creatures, which was a great start. While some were no more special than Ponies there were some exceptions. In this world they had Heroes, people with extraordinary abilities and power. Some were incredibly strong, or super fast, and there were even more bizarre powers as well. While this was all well and good Lauren eventually came across _him_. He was a bald man in a pretty ridiculous outfit, but despite his weird attire he was easily the strongest being.

She watched with anticipation as he killed a hideous bug lady with nothing but a slap, and defeated a super fast ninja with ease. And it kept on getting better. When a giant sea monster showed up, and took down all of the other Heroes, the bald man took him down with only one punch! The same thing happened later when aliens attacked. He challenged their leader, who was incredibly strong, and even managed to send the bald Hero to the moon! But the Hero was not easily beaten, and punched the alien so hard he exploded into bloody chunks. In the end he defeated the alien overlord and saved his world.

By the end the Alicorn was practically on the edge of her seat. "He is the man I've been looking for. With him around this will surely make things more exciting in Equestria!" Her smile increased as she used her magic and made it so the portal would actually send her to the location it displayed, instead of just acting like a viewing device. Once she was ready Lauren Fausticorn extended her wings and flew into the portal.

* * *

Saitama was on his way home from the grocery store, having just picked up some food to make for later. He let out a small sigh as he walked along the sidewalk. His trip almost didn't happen when he lost his coupons, but he luckily found them underneath his nightstand. That alone told him today would be no different than any other day. Usually when he went out there was some kind of monster or bad guy that would show up, having most likely destroyed some of the city. Then, to his disappointment, the ensuing fight would end with just one blow. And it most often happened at inconvenient times, such as a return trip home from the grocery store.

While he saw the advantages of having such a great power he knew it was somewhat of a curse. Any fights he got into were simply too easy for him, and by now it was getting boring. Just once he wanted someone actually strong to show up and challenge him. There was never a point where he wasn't sure if he could win a battle, and that was what he wanted. Instead weaklings come by thinking they're the strongest, and shortly after there would be a gaping hole in their chest, or their upper body would explode into several pieces. It was a bad sign when the only good fight he had was in his dreams.

And even when a super powerful alien showed up it was still a let down. Sure, Boros seemed promising, and he was actually pretty strong... but all hopes for having to go all out quickly faded. All it took was a series of normal punches and the alien was reduced to nothing but chunks. And while Boros could regenerate it didn't really help him. Plus using his ultimate attack left him nothing but a corpse, putting an end to him once and for all. And after that it was back to one-punching his enemies.

These thoughts stayed in his mind as he neared his apartment. _'Who knows, I'm sure someone with real power will come along.'_ Part of him knew that that was just hopeless thinking, but another part wanted it to be true. Regardless, he was a Hero and so he just had to fight, no matter how annoyingly easy it is. And considering what happened with Boros, who would have easily beaten every other Hero, he would just have to suck it up for the good of the planet.

He continued walking before suddenly stopping, having heard something. He quickly glanced behind himself, but there was nothing there. "Huh? Could've sworn I heard something." Saitama continued staring before shrugging and resuming his pace.

The bald Hero approached his apartment and pulled out his keys. Once his door was unlocked he opened it and stepped inside. He then closed the door and walked into his kitchen, where he noticed his roommate Genos was preparing lunch. "Hey what are you cooking?" He asked as he set the groceries down on the floor.

Genos turned to face the man. "Master, you have returned. I was just preparing some noodles for us." The Cyborg told him before continuing stirring the noodles.

"Cool, let me know when it's done."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Curious as to who it could be, Saitama walked over and opened it. "Hello?"

It was a woman wearing simple clothes, consisting of a light blue top, jeans, and sneakers. Her hair was redish-orange, almost like fire, and it came down to her shoulders. A smile was plastered upon her face as her gaze traveled up and down the bald man. "Are you Saitama?"

He nodded.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, do you mind if I come in?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Uh, sure." The Hero stepped aside and allowed her to enter. "So, who are you?"

She turned to face the Hero. "My name is Lauren Faust, and I've traveled a great distance to meet you." She explained.

Saitama scratched his head in confusion. "Okay... so, do you want an autograph or something?" He figured that if the girl went out of her way to see him then she would obviously want an autograph. And while it did seem strange it was kind of flattering that somebody recognized his greatness, instead of sending him death threats and hate mail.

Lauren shook her head no. "I didn't come here for that. I came to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"I've seen your fights, and I know how easily your victories are achieved. This world has no challenge for you. So what if I told you I could bring you to a new world?" The girl smirked.

Before his Master could answer Genos walked into the room. "Just what are you talking about?" He questioned as he scanned the mysterious girl. _'There's something strange about her.'_

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked between both men. "I'll level with you. I'm not really a human, I'm an Alicorn goddess from another world. With my divine power I gave life to the land known as Equestria, but I have long since lost interest in it. And so I looked into other worlds to find something to liven things up, and that's when I came across you. Your power is just what I need to make things interesting in Equestria. So, what do you say?"

An awkward silence followed as both men stared at the girl. It lasted for several moments before the Cyborg glared at her. "My Master has no time for nonsense!" He yelled.

"So you don't believe me?" She frowned before smirking. "Then allow me to show you." The girl raised her hands over her head and bright flash of light was emitted, blinding the other two people in the room. It lasted for a few seconds before slowly fading, and when the two could see her they instantly gasped. Gone was the woman, and in her place was a tall snow white Pony with a red mane and tail. She had both wings and a horn. Her smirk never faded, even when her body changed. "Now do you see?"

The bald Hero continued staring, having not expected that at all. "Wow... you changed into a horse... how strange." He muttered. During his time as a Hero, and even before that, he had seen some pretty weird stuff... but a girl transforming into a horse was new. It wasn't so much the shape-shifting, but more what she changed into. It also made him wonder if she had no control over what she morphed into, or if she just chose to be a horse for the hell of it.

A small groan escaped the Pony's mouth. "Yes. Now then, I have shown you my true form, and I will ask again. Do you want to leave this boring world behind and come to a new one?"

Saitama turned to his disciple. "What do you think Genos?"

"Hm, I am unsure. On the one hand she could be leading us into a trap, but on the other hand this could be your chance to find strong opponents. It is your call Master."

Thinking it over for a few seconds, the bald Hero shrugged. "Sure why not, it could be fun."

A huge smile came onto Lauren's face; happy that he agreed so quickly. "Great! When you're ready I can send you to Equestria."

"Cool, just let me get my Hero clothes on." Not caring about decency, he started taking his clothes off right there. It may not have been the brightest idea to get almost naked in front of a supposed powerful goddess, but he didn't really care... and if it really came down to it he would simply fight her. Once he was down to his underwear he went over his closet to get his Hero clothes.

As his Master was getting dressed the Cyborg turned to the Pony. "I would like to go as well. I am unsure what we will face, but I would not want Master to go alone."

"That's fine. The more the merrier."

Genos nodded. "Just let me grab something as well." Before she could question him he walked over to his room.

After getting his costume on Saitama faced the Pony. "So how does this work? Are you going to fly us there?"

She shook her head no. "I can use my magic to create a portal that will send you both there." She explained.

"Cool."

Not a moment later Genos came back, and in his hand was a suitcase. He then walked over to the stove and turned it off; not wanting to burn the apartment down during their absence. "I am ready to go." He stated.

"Great, now follow me outside." Using her magic she opened the door, and then she walked outside.

Once out in the street she channeled her magic through her horn. Slowly her horn became bathed in a magical aura, which increased in size as time went on. After moments of charging she was ready. Lowering her head slightly, the Alicorn unleashed a beam. Her beam traveled a few feet before suddenly stopping, and shortly after a portal began opening up. It increased in size before becoming the size of a person. With that done she turned to face the pair. "Alright, just go in here and you'll be taken to Equestria."

They both walked forward and then stopped right in front of it. "Are you sure this will work?" The bald man asked.

"Yes, you have nothing to worry about." Lauren smiled.

He merely nodded before jumping right into it.

The Cyborg also paused for a moment before looking back to the Pony. "I still do not understand why you are doing this." To him it was very odd. Not only was a supposed talking horse goddess able to create portals to other worlds, but she also specifically wanted his Master to go. She said it was to make things more interesting, yet that wasn't a very sound reason. It all seemed rather strange.

In response to that the red maned Alicorn smiled once more. "You'll find out, eventually."

Her cryptic answer didn't help clear up his confusion, as evidenced by the uneasy look on his face. Never the less he walked through the gateway, all the while hoping that what she said was the truth. Once he had gone through it the portal closed behind him.

"Well that was a success, but I still have one stop to make." Before she could even take a step someone suddenly appeared in her field of vision.

It was a man with slightly long black hair tied up in the back, and with three bangs hanging in front of his face. Underneath his eyes were two lines of purple paint. His attire consisted of a full black body suit, with pieces of silver armor on his legs, arms, torso, and shoulders. A long purple scarf hung around his neck, which was nearly the length of his body. On his back was a katana. Said man glared at the strange horse.

On her part, Lauren Fausticorn stared at the man. _'Well this saves me time.'_ A small grin appeared on her face for only a second before she became serious. "You're Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, correct?"

He grinned. "So you've heard of me?"

She nodded. "My name is Lauren Fausticorn, it's good to finally meet you." She said with a smile, not at all concerned with being in his presence.

Ignoring the odd name, Sonic eyed the weird horse skeptically. "I've never come across a talking horse before, but in my line of work I meet all kinds of strange beings." He chuckled lightly before stopping and continuing to glare at her. "I saw what happened between you and Saitama, and if you value your life you'll tell me what happened."

Rolling her eyes, Lauren let out a sigh before meeting the ninja's gaze. "I am a goddess from another world, and I gave Saitama the chance to leave this world and go to a brand new one. This world had nothing to offer him, and so he went to mine in order to finally have a challenge." The Alicorn explained.

Sonic kept his glare. "You must think I'm a fool to believe such nonsense." The assassin crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll admit you are strange, but I don't buy that you're some kind of god."

A small sigh escaped the mare's mouth. "Believe what you will, but before you do anything rash you may want to hear what I have to say." When she noticed him pause she smiled before continuing. "You know, I was actually going to look for you after sending Saitama and Genos to Equestria. I'm aware of your hatred for him, and how you seek revenge. That's why I'm also extending the offer to send you to Equestria as well."

The ninja cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" Was she really going to send him to a totally different world? Of course, he reveled at the chance to kill Saitama, but her offer seemed too good to be true. And he wasn't about to let his guard down, even if it was just a horse.

"Quite."

"Why?"

"It's because Equestria has grown dull, and I need people like you and Saitama to make things interesting. It's that simple." The mare told him. She noticed he was still suspicious, which made her sigh yet again. She then built up her magic and fired another beam, creating a second portal to Equestria. "This will take you to Equestria, but whether you want to go or not is up to you. Farewell." In a flash of light the Alicorn vanished, hoping he would make the right choice.

Speed-o'-Sound Sonic stared at the spot she used to be in slightly stunned. One thing was for sure, she certainly was powerful. But was she telling the truth, and would this portal lead him to another world? His instincts told him not to trust her, as that portal could very easily be a trap. On the other hand he saw Saitama go through one that looked just like it. So unless she was lying about everything and trying to kill off powerful fighters, which he surprisingly doubted, then that was his ticket to revenge.

Seeing that the portal was slowly closing, Sonic made his decision. "You better watch out Saitama, because when I get through with you there will be nothing left." With an ominous laugh he ran into the vortex, which as expected closed right behind him.

* * *

Las Pegasus, a city known for its bright lights, bustling streets, and overall flashiness. It was a place where Ponies could go to have a great time, where they could forget all their troubles. There was always something happening, whether it was live entertainment, street performances, or all the various games everypony could play. Ponies from all over Equestria would come to enjoy everything the city had to offer, and they would either leave with a feeling of satisfaction, or misery having lost all their bits to those addicting games.

Despite the moon being high in the sky the city was very much awake, with its bright lights illuminating the darkness. And while some Ponies were doing their best to sleep others were out partying, intent on doing so until the sun came up.

One such Pony, an azure Unicorn with a silver mane, was wandering through the city. Garbed in her purple hat and cape, she pulled her cart along the streets. She had come to the city to make a bit of a fresh start. She was a showmare, and so she went from towns to cities and put on shows to dazzle audiences. So far she hadn't had much success, especially in that rotten V _anhoover_! Yet all of her failings didn't discourage her, for she knew it was only a matter of time before her amazing talents were recognized.

Despite all that's happened to the Unicorn she was in a bit of a good mood. Sure, someponies didn't like her, but here in Las Pegasus she could change all that. After all, everypony could make it in Las Pegasus... at least that's what she was told anyway. Besides, she had made at least one friend, a fellow Unicorn that she shared similarities with, so anything was possible

"Alright Trixie, things may not have worked out in Vanhoover, but you can recover. And by the time Trixie is through Las Pegasus won't know what hit it!" Trixie took in a deep breath before exhaling. "You know, this could be just what Trixie needs to get back on her hooves. Trixie has a feeling that everything will be..." Her sentence was cut off by horrifying shrieking.

Ponies all around her started running in panic, screaming loudly as they did so. More often than not Ponies would bump into one another, but they didn't really care and continued fleeing in fear.

Feeling a little terrified, Trixie tried to discover the source of their panic. Her eyes scanned the area before coming across a truly horrifying sight. She saw several giant, ferocious, Dragons attacking the city. They were much bigger than any other Dragons she had seen in her travels. Buildings were getting smashed, houses set on fire, and it was just all around chaos. As everything went to Tartarus Trixie couldn't help but sigh. "Why does life hate me?"

* * *

That looks like a good place to stop. So the almighty goddess herself(Lauren Faust) has brought Saitama, Genos, and Speed-o'-Sound Sonic to Equestria, and I would like to thank Vegeta12345 for the idea. For this fanfic I'm going to try and do things a little differently than I did with other fanfics, but you'll see what I mean as we go along. Las Pegasus is under attack by Dragons, but can anyone save the city... I'm sure you know where this is going *wink*. That's all for now, be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	2. The Mysterious Heroes

Chapter Two: The Mysterious Heroes

On the outskirts of the White Tail Woods a shimmering portal appeared, disturbing the natural peace of the area. From the portal emerged the Hero Saitama, and his disciple Genos. Both men stepped out of the portal and shortly after it closed behind them, stranding them in the new world. They each took a look around, noticing that not only was it nighttime, but also that they were close to some kind of forest. And from the looks of it it was autumn, as evidenced by the red, orange, and yellow leaves. There was also a train track nearby, but there was no evidence of a train coming or going.

"So this is Equestria huh?" Saitama glanced around some more. "Well it certainly seems nice. Hm, I wonder where everyone is?"

"According to my sensors there are lifeforms just south of here." Genos noted.

"Alright, let's check it out."

Nodding, the Cyborg began running toward the location, leaving his Master to follow. As he ran he could see the leaves falling off the trees, but he didn't pay it any mind. There wasn't exactly a road, so he just followed the tracks. With the speed at which they were running they were making great progress. Eventually there was a river, but they merely jumped across. With that obstacle crossed they continued sprinting toward the signs of life, ignoring everything else along the way.

After about a minute both Heroes stopped, for they had reached their destination. They had reached a city by the looks of it, even if it didn't look nearly as impressive as the cities on Earth. Despite it being nighttime everyone in the city was very much active, if all the lights were any indication. There was also a sign that read Las Pegasus, telling them where they were.

"Las Pegasus? What an odd name for a city." The bald Hero observed.

"It is rather strange." Genos then came to a realization. "Wait, if that horse created this land then horses are most likely the dominant species."

Saitama turned to his pupil. "So were in a land full of magical talking horses?"

The Cyborg nodded.

A brief moment of pause ensued. "Well... hopefully these horses are strong." He wasn't about to get his hopes up, but considering where he was he knew it could be possible. It was also telling how little he cared about what was on this planet, and more for how strong they were.

"If they are anything like the one who brought us here, then maybe you will finally get a challenge Master."

"I sure hope so, unless Lauren Faust tricked us."

Just then Genos' sensors picked up something. "Master, it appears that the city is under attack." While he could detect all the innocent creatures in the city he suddenly detected enemies. There weren't that many, but it was still enough to cause alarm.

It was then that the bald Hero noticed what looked like Dragons invading Las Pegasus. "What do you know, Dragons."

Narrowing his eyes, Genos glanced at his mentor. "We should help them, something tells me they are in trouble." He said in a serious tone.

"It's not like we have anything better to do."

* * *

Las Pegasus was in complete chaos. Buildings were burning, debris littered the streets, and the townsponies were running around in a panic. This was the first time since the city's founding that it was under attack, and since it never happened before nopony was prepared for it. And nopony was brave enough to try and attack a Dragon, it would be suicide!

Trixie hadn't expected this when she came to the city, and was caught completely off guard. And while she may have claimed to have beaten a Dragon before it was all a lie. Maybe this was the universe's way of punishing her for spreading lies, and if it was then she only hoped that whatever deity was watching her that they take mercy on her. And then, as if things couldn't get any worse, a Dragon landed right in front of her. The Unicorn gulped as she stared up at the ferocious beast.

"You look pretty tasty." The Dragon laughed.

The mare tried to be brave in the face of danger, but whatever nerve she could muster quickly vanished.

Opening his mouth, the beast prepared to devour the helpless Pony.

 _'If I make it out of this alive I promise to mend my ways and never lie again!'_

Right as the Dragon was about to feast on the scared Pony a fiery blast struck him, completely engulfing him and at the same time slowly pushing him backwards.

Trixie stared on with wide eyes at the sight, having never seen anything like it before. Her eyes then wandered over to where the flames were coming from, and once she found the source her jaw dropped. The Unicorn noticed two bipedal creatures standing several feet away from her. One was bald, wearing a bizarre yellow outfit with a white cape, and red gloves and boots, The other had shaggy blonde hair, with piercing yellow and black eyes, wearing a sleeveless grey shirt with a white outline and collar, black pants, and black shoes. The strange thing about the second one was that his arms and torso were different than his face, which didn't look natural.

The creature who unleashed the fiery blast approached the azure Pony. "You should evacuate, it is not safe here."

Too shocked to respond, the mare merely nodded before running off. She retreated to a safe distance, one where she could avoid the Dragons, and keep an eye on the two creatures. She had no idea who they were, where they came from, or what kind of creatures they were. Yet since they attacked the Dragons they obviously were here to help. Still, she wanted to keep an eye on them.

With that Pony saved Genos turned to his Master. "There are still some Dragons left; perhaps we should split up." He then noticed the Dragon he blasted was still alive.

Saitama instantly ran off, heading to the closest Dragon.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you'll make a good snack."

Undeterred by the beast's threat, the Cyborg aimed his free hand at it. "Incinerate." Another beam of pure fire unleashed from his palm, hitting the Dragon dead on once again. Realizing that the Dragon was a bit tougher than he expected he used more power. His sensors told him that the Dragon was still there, unaffected by his blast. _'Hm, it appears these Dragons can withstand my Incineration.'_ A few seconds later he ceased firing, and he noticed his target was still alive, it looked pretty damaged, but it was alive.

"I guess I will have to use more physical attacks." Moving faster than his target could see, the Cyborg ran toward it. Once in range he leapt up into the air before cocking his fist back. He then threw his fist full force at the Dragon, hitting it in the chest. His attack sent it flying backwards. As he landed on the ground he noticed it had crashed through several buildings, some of which were already damaged. It was safe to say that the beast didn't make it. "Luckily there was nobody in any of those buildings, but I hope that everyone else in the city can get somewhere safe."

He then noticed another Dragon floating in the air nearby. The Cyborg turned to face it, and as he did he saw his Master flying up to it. In an instant the beast went from being alive, to having the upper half of its body explode into a bunch of bloody chunks. The resounding shockwave from the punch sent rubble flying in all directions, and part of the streets had been torn apart. Had he not already witnessed such a display, he would have been more surprised.

The final Dragon was shaking heavily, having just witnessed the bloody end of his brother. Never before had he seen such a display, and it left him beyond terrified. If he were to stay he would certainly meet the same fate, and since he valued his life he immediately flew away from the city.

Saitama watched the fleeing Dragon with a frown. "He's leaving, what a shame." He then noticed his pupil heading his way. "Oh hey Genos. Boy these Dragons weren't that strong, I thought they would have been tougher."

"The one I battled was able to withstand my Incineration, but a simple punch was enough to finish it off." The Cyborg looked around at all the destruction. "If a few Dragons caused this amount of destruction there is no telling what other kind of dangers are out there."

"Do you think we should go out and see?" He asked.

"It would probably be best." Genos stated.

The bald Hero nodded. "Yeah, and it beats just hanging around here. Besides, if we're stuck in a new world we may as well explore it."

With their plan made the two Heroes left the city, doing so rather quickly. They had saved Las Pegasus, but that was just the start. They were in a brand new world after all, and there was no telling what awaited them. So it only made sense for them to not stay in one place. And if there truly were more cities under siege then it was their job to save them. And so just as quickly as they came they left, not looking back.

After witnessing that very impressive display Trixie decided to follow the two strangers. Making a Dragon explode into tons of pieces was something completely unheard of, and if she hadn't seen it she wouldn't have believed it. The other man shooting beams out of his arms was also insane. There was something odd about the whole thing too. Two powerful strangers show up out of nowhere and save the day, which was more than strange enough to warrant an investigation. And so she trailed them, hoping to get some answers.

Everypony else in the city had wide eyes and open mouths, having seen everything. One minute their city is under attack by Dragons, and the next two strange creatures show up and save them. The craziest part was that one of them managed to kill a Dragon with a single punch! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna couldn't even do that! It was certainly bizarre, and while they were grateful they weren't sure how to feel.

One thing was for sure, the Princesses were certainly going to hear about this.

* * *

The duo wandered through Equestria at a slightly relaxed pace, going much slower than when they went to the city. They still traveled with good speed, but not enough to totally miss what was around them. In order to get to the next populated area they had to pass by some mountains, and then they came across a huge gorge. It wasn't a problem for them though, as the Cyborg could fly over and the bald man simply jumped the gap.

After that they continued onward before they arrived at a small, rundown town. The landscape was pretty much barren, save for the apple trees planted in a select few areas. Despite being a seemingly empty wasteland there was indeed life in the area, which led them to the small town. Said town contained a train track, as well as various buildings. Unlike the city there weren't many buildings, and every building was made out of wood. It was all rather simple, and certainly different than what they were expecting.

"This looks like something out of those western movies." Saitama joked as he and his friend walked into the town.

Genos scanned the area, noticing that there wasn't as many people as in the city. And since the sun had risen a little while ago not many people were out of their homes yet. "Everything looks calm, and I am not detecting any monsters around."

Everypony in the town stared at the creatures with a mix of curiosity, and fear. And while they were curious they certainly weren't about to approach either of them. If it came down to it they would find out who those two were and what they were doing, but until then staying hidden and watching from afar was the best course of action.

Noticing the looks they were receiving, the bald Hero turned to his pupil. "These horses keep looking at us."

"It would appear that they have not seen humans or Cyborgs before." He told his mentor.

"I'll say, it's starting to get creepy."

A very loud scream was then heard, and it was so loud that everypony in town could hear it. But the scream wasn't coming from a Pony in town, instead it was from somepony who was running toward the town. As to what they were screaming about, it was in response to the two wooden beasts, which resembled wolves, chasing them. Luckily she got a head start on them, but they would soon reach both her and the town. "Sheriff help!" She screamed.

The Ponies in town noticed one of their own getting chased by Timber Wolves, and instantly started to panic. Those outside started running around frantically, and those that were still inside shut their doors and windows tight.

"What in the name of Celestia are Timber Wolves doing so far from the Everfree Forest?!" One Pony shrieked.

Another Pony, wearing a brown vest and a stetson, looked to the sheriff, who had just come out of his home. "What do we do sheriff?"

Sheriff Silverstar needed time to think, which he unfortunately didn't have. Fighting a Timber Wolf wasn't easy, especially when there were two of them. And even if the whole town worked together it would still be tough, especially considering their best defense was throwing pies. He knew he only had a few moments before they reached Appleloosa, but he just couldn't think of anything. His eyes went wide as he noticed the wooden beasts quickly approaching his town. "Ah..."

"Incinerate!"

Everypony turned to the sound of the voice and noticed one of the bizarre creatures, and their already wide eyes went even wider. The strange creature was shooting a huge plume of flame from one of his arms, and it was so hot it heated the entire area around them. When the flames died down they noticed that both Timber Wolves were gone, supposedly having been burnt to a crisp. It was truly an amazing sight, one that left them all speechless.

Eventually the sheriff shook his head and galloped over to the them. While he may have been intimidated by them they did just save his town, and so he had to put his fear aside in order to thank them. "Uh, howdy there st-strangers."

Both Heroes looked at the cowpony.

"Um, ah'm Sh-Sheriff Silverstar, and uh, thank ya for savin' Appleloosa."

"Those wooden wolves were easy to defeat." Genos told him.

The stallion, despite having been saved by him, was still a little weary. "Who are y'all anyway?"

"I am Genos, and this is my Master Saitama."

Saitama waved to the Pony. "Hi. So are there any more of those things around?"

Silverstar shook his head no. "Timber Wolves live in the Everfree Forest north of here, and ah ain't sure what caused 'em to come here."

The Pony who had been chased nervously approached him. "Sorry sheriff, ah was pickin' some flowers near the Everfree Forest, but then those Timber Wolves saw me and ah started runnin'." She admitted.

"It's alright, ah'm just glad yer alright." He told the mare before returning his attention to the two creatures. "Ah'm also glad you two showed up. All of Appleloosa owes ya, and if there's anythin' ya want just name it." The Earth Pony told the two Heroes.

As if on cue the bald Hero's stomach started rumbling. "Do you have anything to eat around here?"

A slight chuckle escaped the sheriff's mouth. "Only the best apple pies around!" He stated with pride.

In response to that Saitama smiled. "Great."

The three of them then went to the saloon, not only to eat apple pie but also because Sheriff Silverstar wanted to personally thank the Heroes with a drink. And so they sat at at bar, each with a pie in front of them and a big glass of cider. The Ponies in the saloon stared at the two weird creatures, unsure who or what they were. And if their sheriff wasn't with them they probably would have freaked out.

"Mmm, this is pretty good." Saitama said as he ate another slice of his pie.

"Ah told ya they were the best." The sheriff grinned.

While Genos wasn't necessarily hungry at the moment he ate to accept the thanks the Ponies had for him and his Master.

"So y'all are Heroes?" The sheriff assumed that since they saved their town they just had to be Heroes, plus the bald one sort of looked the part.

The Cyborg chose to answer, as his Master was busy eating. "Yes. On our planet we were both part of the Hero Association, an organization full of Heroes who kept the world safe. I am Class S, while my Master is Class B. Even if I outrank him Master Saitama is much stronger than I am, and could have defeated those Timber Wolves just as easily. And ever since he took me on as a student I have dedicated myself to getting as strong as him."

All of that was lost on the simple Earth Pony, who couldn't help but stare blankly at the man. "Uh-huh... well, thank ya again for savin' our town."

"You are welcome, but we cannot stay here for long. We must be going. There are many more towns out there, and I am sure that they are in need of our assistance." The Cyborg stated as he stood up.

Silverstar nodded. "Well, y'all take care of yerselves."

Before leaving the bald Hero devoured the last of his pie, and then finished the rest of his cider. "Alright let's go Genos." He and his disciple began walking out of the saloon. "When do you think we'll meet someone strong?"

As they left Sheriff Silverstar furrowed his brow. _'They sure are strange, and ah wonder if Princess Celestia knows about 'em? If she doesn't, she certainly needs ta.'_

"Where'd those two come from?" The bartender finally asked, having waited for them to do so.

"Beats me, they just wandered inta town."

"Do ya think Princess Celestia sent 'em?" He questioned.

"Ah don't know, but ah think we should send her a letter, cause this is certainly somethin' she needs ta here about."

* * *

The nearest signs of civilization were north east of Appleloosa, and according to Genos it wasn't going to be that much of a walk. Everything was still pretty barren, and there wasn't much grass or anything like that. Tumbleweeds would occasionally get blown around, but that was about it. The lack of apple trees was also surprising, but they supposed that they were only located in Apppleloosa. And even though they were in a desolate wasteland it was surprisingly peaceful, especially with the sun shining down on them.

Saitama took the opportunity to think about the current situation some more. Here he was, in a land full of talking horses, and he was supposedly the only human. It was definitely a change from what he was used to, but he wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet. The only reason he came here was because he wanted to get a challenge, but so far there was nothing of the sort. Although maybe there were really strong fighters, and they just hadn't found them yet. It was possible, and he wasn't about to give up hope of finding a good fight.

"You are awfully quiet Master."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking." He told his student.

Genos looked over at his Master. "I was thinking as well. This world is rather unique, and not what I was expecting. That goddess brought us here to bring excitement to her world, but I am still unsure as to why she chose you."

The bald Hero shrugged. "She did say she watched me battle all those opponents, plus I'm the strongest guy on Earth."

"Yes, but that also makes me wonder what will happen to us here. It is obvious we are the only ones of our kind here, and that could lead to some problems." The Cyborg noted.

"I don't know, that sheriff guy seemed nice." Saitama said before frowning slightly. "But those other Ponies seemed scared of us."

"That is my point Master. I worry that our presence will cause panic. There is no telling what these Ponies would do to us if they feel threatened."

In response the bald Hero chuckled lightly. "I don't think we have to worry about that, I'm sure we could easily beat them if they try and attack us." As a Hero he certainly wouldn't attack anypony unprovoked, but if it came down to it then he would have no choice but to defend himself. Not that he thought he needed to, as everypony they came across so far didn't seem hostile.

Genos didn't respond at first, instead just rethinking the situation. While he was a little concerned about a mass panic he also knew that it was kind of unlikely. In Appleloosa the Ponies had good reason to run around and start screaming for help, but they didn't... well, they did when the Timber Wolves showed up. It was the same in Las Pegasus; the Ponies were scared of the Dragons, not the two strange creatures. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as he was making it out to be, and if they were to live in this world it would be easy to fit in. _'I guess Master and I will have to wait and see.'_

As they kept walking Saitama had a thought. "So do you think they have some kind of president, or a king or something?"

That question snapped the Cyborg out of thoughts. It hadn't occurred to him, but that's only because his mind was focused on other matters. "It would only make sense. Perhaps we should seek out whoever rules over this land, that way we can introduce ourselves and make our presence known." He stated.

Since they had no other real plans, and because that was actually a good idea, Saitama agreed. "Yeah that makes sense, but I wonder where we'll find them?" It certainly wasn't going to be out in the middle of nowhere, he figured.

"When we reach this next town, we can ask the locals."

It's times like this Saitama was glad he had a disciple, as Genos was very smart and often came up with good plans. "Sounds good."

With their plan made they continued on toward civilization, now with a purpose. Technically they were heading there to help them, but they had no idea if they were in danger or not. And if it wasn't they would've probably just moved on, well that's what they would've done if they hadn't come up with a plan. Instead the duo were going to find out whoever is in charge, and go from there. There was no telling how the meeting with the planet's leader would go, but considering they were Heroes they weren't too worried.

A few minutes later and they reached their next destination. It was another town, pretty much identical to Appleloosa. The buildings were all made out of wood, and everything looked rather simple. Both towns had a train track running through them, although either man had yet to see a train. Plus the Ponies were wearing the same kind of hats.

The duo stopped several yards away from the town. "I am not detecting any enemies nearby, so we can go along with our plan." The Cyborg informed as he resumed walking.

Following his student, the bald Hero moved beside him. After a few moments they entered the town, and as expected the Ponies all stopped what they were doing and stared at the bizarre creatures. Personally, Saitama couldn't wait until he and Genos met the planet's leader, as once they did word of them being in Equestria would surely spread, and then the Ponies would stop with their creepy stares.

One Pony, who was getting ready to go sort cherries, had also paused when he noticed what had entered the town. At first he was just shocked, and a little confused, but when they began approaching him he started to freak out. His body was shaking, and sweat was dripping all over his body. He soon shut his eyes tight, hoping that they would just go away. The stallion continued doing so before feeling something touch his face. He slowly opened an eye and saw the bald one poking him, which made him let out a shriek and jump high into the air. When he landed back on the ground he panicked. "P-please don't hurt me!"

Scratching his head in confusion, Saitama stared at the scared horse. "Uh, hi, my friend and I are kind of new in town and were wondering who's in charge around here."

Unsure if he heard correctly, and with his mind not wanting to believe it, the Pony tilted his head to the side. "...So yer not some horrifying monsters that came to kill us?"

"No, we are both Heroes. And we did not mean to frighten you, we only wish to know where we can find your leader." Genos stated calmly.

The stallion sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't about to be killed. "Ya must be referrin' ta Princess Celestia. She lives up in Canterlot, but the train ta get there left recently and it'll take several days fer it ta return." He explained.

Grateful for that information, Genos nodded in thanks. "Thank you for your cooperation. It is important that my Master and I see this Princess Celestia, so we will need to stay here and wait for the train."

"Well, we do have an inn ya can stay in, but it's gonna cost ya some bits."

"What's a bit?" Saitama questioned.

"It must be the currency they use here." The Cyborg noted before frowning. "Unfortunately we have no money on us, but perhaps there is a way we can earn it?"

The Pony put a hoof to his chin. He thought about it for a moment before getting an idea. "Ah think ah know somethin' ya can do ta earn money, but ah'll have ta ask mah supervisor first." The stallion then walked inside the building he was going to enter before encountering the strange creatures.

Once it was the two of them alone the bald Hero looked over to his student. "Are you sure we have to work?"

"There are not many options, and this might help calm the populace." He said as he glanced around, noticing that the Ponies were still weary of him and his mentor.

"You think?"

About a moment later a Pony with light fur, a big red mane, and with cherries on each side of her flank came out. She looked at the strange creatures described to her, but instead of freaking out she had a smile on her face. And judging by the smile she had it was obvious that she wasn't scared of them in the slightest. "So you must be the ones who want to work."

"Yes, we are in need of money so we can stay here and wait for the train to Canterlot." Genos explained.

"Plannin' a trip to the big city are ya, well that's just dandy!" She smiled brightly. "If you want, you can work at my cherry orchard. One of you can buck the trees, and one can help sort the cherries. Now doesn't that sound like fun?"

Both men stared at her slightly puzzled, having not expected to be working on a cherry orchard. Yet they needed money, and for them it would probably be very easy. "Sure." Saitama eventually answered.

Another bright smile appeared on the mare's face. "Great! I know you'll do fine! I'm Cherry Jubilee, it's nice ta meet ya."

"I'm Saitama." The bald man greeted casually.

"Genos."

With the introductions out of the way Cherry Jubilee was ready to get down to business. "Alright Saitama, Genos, let's get down to it."

* * *

Sitting on her throne, Princess Celestia carefully read over the scrolls that had been sent to her. There were two, but they were probably the most important messages she had received all day. Each one came from a different location, one from Las Pegasus, and the other from Appleloosa. Despite coming from different places both scrolls had similar messages. Both described an awful attack, one being Dragons and the other Timber Wolves. While that was indeed worrying it was who saved them that stuck out... actually, it was what saved them.

Apparently two mysterious creatures, bipedal surprisingly, showed up out of nowhere. For Las Pegasus, they came and fought the Dragons. One of them supposedly shot flames from his weird clawed hand, while the other _punched_ a Dragon into pieces! As for Appleloosa they wandered into town and one of them defeated the Timber Wolves by shooting flames from his weird clawed hand. There was so much about this that both confused and concerned the Princess, and she had a lot of questions.

Realizing that she wouldn't get answers just sitting around, the Princess set her course of action. "I only hope that these creatures are friendly, otherwise Equestria could be in trouble."

* * *

I'll end it off there. Saitama and Genos have saved both Las Pegasus, and Appleloosa and are now in Dodge Junction about to work. Princess Celestia has heard of the mysterious Heroes and is about to investigate. As you can see things are progressing slowly, as in they haven't met the Mane 6 or any of the Princesses yet, which is different than how I've done it. Be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	3. The Unexpected Discovery

Just a quick note, I changed the story a bit. Instead of taking place in an earlier season, it will now take place in season 6, which is also why the cover art has been updated. Either before the finale, or after. If you have any questions as to why feel free to PM me, if not then just enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Unexpected Discovery

After the assault on Las Pegasus everypony got to work. There were some clearing away all the debris, some seeing what repairs needed to be done on the damaged buildings, and an unfortunate few were tasked to clean the dried blood off the streets and buildings. It was a lot of work, and given just how much damage was done it was looking to be quite the project. But even if it took a long time the Ponies had no choice but to do it, as this was their city and they wanted it back.

Also among the responsibilities were clearing away the dead Dragon bodies, which was _very_ unpleasant to say the least. One of them wasn't too bad, as it only had a big indent within its chest. The other though nearly made the Ponies throw up, well, only a few managed to hold it in, the others just added more to the mess. Never before had they seen such brutality. Fights were rare in Equestria, and those that did happen usually weren't too violent, at least not on the level of bodies exploding. So this gruesome sight made them all sick to their stomachs, and sent chills through their bodies.

"What could have done something like this?" A stallion asked.

"Didn't you see? It was some creature that stood on two legs, and it punched the Dragon so hard it exploded!"

Due to the panic most didn't see who had come to their rescue, and they certainly didn't see what happened to the Dragons.

One mare nodded grimly. "I saw it. One moment the Dragon's getting ready to attack, and then the next it's dead." She didn't think she would ever get the image of the Dragon's death out of her head.

"Princess Celestia sure isn't going to like this."

"Like what?"

Everypony paused before slowly turning around, and low and behold it was Princess Celestia herself. They all gasped before bowing to their Princess. "Forgive us Princess, we didn't expect you to show up so soon."

The Alicorn smiled. "It is quite alright." Her smile then turned into a small frown. "When I read the letter I knew I had to see this for myself." Her eyes then drifted behind her subjects to a truly horrifying sight. As described there was a dead Dragon body, or rather, half of a dead Dragon body. She moved past the crowd and stood directly in front of it. A moment of silence ensued as she continued staring at the corpse, and while Ponies and Dragons were still kind of enemies she felt she had to pay her respects.

Meanwhile everypony in the area grew nervous, not liking how silent their ruler was being.

After a while the Alicorn turned around. "In your letter, you said two bipedal creatures saved the city?"

One Pony nodded. "We don't know who or what they were, but they managed to defeat the Dragons." He explained.

"Where are the other Dragons?" The Princess questioned.

"There were three. One of them is lying dead not to far from here, his death wasn't as gruesome, but there was a big indent in his chest. As for the last one it flew away, I'm sure you can see why." He let out a small chuckle at that last part, but he quickly regained his seriousness. This wasn't the time or the place for that.

Princess Celestia nodded grimly. "What happened to these creatures?"

A mare rubbed the back of her head nervously. "We aren't sure about that either. They showed up, defeated the Dragons, and then just left. We don't know where they went, but they couldn't have gone far."

Celestia knew where they had gone to next, but that wasn't going to help her find them. In the letter from Appleloosa the Ponies said they left after saving the town, meaning they were now somewhere else. The Princess furrowed her brow, thinking about what to do. She could travel the land in search of them, but that wouldn't be efficient... well, if it was just her then it wouldn't be. However, if there were a group of Ponies searching it would be better, and she knew just the Ponies.

With her plan in mind the Princess prepared to leave. "I will send some Ponies to help with the reconstruction." She told them as her horn became engulfed with magic. "I thank you for informing me of this crisis, and I assure you that my sister and I will get to the bottom of this."

Everypony started cheering loudly, happy to know that Princess Celestia was on the case. They could all breath a little easier now.

"Thank you Princess!"

Flashing her subjects one final smile, the Princess teleported back to Canterlot.

* * *

Traveling long distances was something Trixie had gotten used to. After all, as a showmare she had to journey from town to town, and since her cart was too big to fit on a train she had to walk. It wasn't entirely bad though. It gave her the chance to enjoy the beauty of Equestria, as well as practice her magic in peace. Not to mention it gave her time to think, either about her next show, or about life in general.

This time though she wasn't off to preform a show, instead she was trailing the two mysterious creatures who saved Las Pegasus. The whole situation confused the mare greatly. First of all she had never seen anything like them before, and she had seen quite a lot of bizarre creatures in her travels. Second, they appeared out of nowhere, eliminated the Dragons with ease, and then simply left. They didn't stop to check on the city, nor did they seek any admiration or reward for what they did.

Furrowing her brow, Trixie began contemplating what exactly Equestria was dealing with. The mare wasn't much of a scholar, but she had done her fair share of reading. She had read a couple of books on the different species in Equestria, and in none of those books did she see what she saw at Las Pegasus. That meant that either the books were out of date, or the beings she saw weren't from this world at all! Of course, this was just speculation, as she had no evidence to support her claims. Hence why she was tracking them down. Who better to know about the mysterious beings than the beings themselves?

Trixie was unsure how much time had passed, it was most likely a day, maybe more. The closest civilization to Las Pegasus was Appleloosa, and she figured that's where they went. To her it made sense, seeing as how that's what she would do if she were them. Well, actually, if she really were like those two creatures she would instantly show off her skills, thus making herself the most famous mare in all of Equestria's history... but she was getting way ahead of herself.

For now though she would stick with her plan of finding these two creatures. And so she continued to trot along the barren landscape, hopeful that her journey was almost over. Just because she was used to long journeys didn't mean she liked going on them all the time. But luckily for her it seemed she was nearing her destination.

The showmare had never personally been to Appleloosa, but she didn't really know why. Obviously she was much better than the simpletons of Appleloosa, it was a well known fact. Yet the more she thought about it the more she realized that if she did one of her shows there it would most likely be a success. Unlike in certain other towns, things were relatively simple in Appleloosa, and the Ponies even simpler. So they would be more willing to believe anything... although Trixie did promise herself to stop lying if her life had been saved. Then again, that was before she had anything real to tell Ponies. Now though she had seen such amazing feats first hoof, and even if it did seem ridiculous it was still true!

Again, the mare was getting a head of herself. The Unicorn shook her head as she entered the small town. She took a good look around, noticing just how plain and boring everything looked. Even if she wanted to put on a show she certainly wouldn't overstay her welcome.

"Well howdy stranger!"

Trixie returned her focus forward to see a tan stallion with a dark orange mane. He had an apple for a cutie mark, which wasn't surprising, and was wearing a brown vest and matching stetson. The Unicorn simply stared at the smiling Pony, not feeling as enthusiastic as he was. She then cleared her throat. "Good day to you, I am the Great and Powerf-... just Trixie, and Trixie wants to ask you some questions."

The Earth Pony nodded. "The name's Braeburn! How can ah help ya?" He asked, still smiling.

"Trixie is looking for two strange creatures. One of them is bald, while the other has blonde hair and a strange silver-grayish body." After speaking she noticed his face go blank.

Braeburn stood there for a few moments. "Ya saw those creatures too?"

A small smirk appeared on the showmare's face. "So you've seen them?"

He nodded once again. "They came here ta Appleloosa a little while ago. We never saw such weird creatures before, and it kinda scared us. But then some Timber Wolves showed up, and one of those guys shot flames from his claw an' destroyed 'em!" The stallion exclaimed.

 _'Hm, I think I'm sensing a pattern.'_ The showmare raised a curious brow. "So where are they now; are they still here?"

Braeburn shook his head no. "They took off after grabbin' a bite with the sheriff."

"Oh." Trixie sighed, having lost what small lead she had. She was glad her hunch was correct, but now she she was completely lost. They could have gone anywhere, and there was no way for her to know for sure. The Unicorn then put a hoof to her chin. "Did they say where they were going?"

"Ah don't think so, the sheriff said they just left, somethin' about needin' ta help Ponies."

Again the mare sighed.

"Why are ya tryin' ta find 'em anyway?" While they may have saved his town Braeburn was still a little weary of them. He had no clue as to what they were, and that fact alone had him on edge. Sure, they did nothing to earn his distrust, but what if there were more like them out there? And what if they aren't as nice and heroic as Saitama or Genos?

"Because, they saved Trixie's life... and also because Trixie is curious about them." She admitted.

Scratching his head, the Earth Pony sighed. "If ah had ta guess ah'd say they went over ta Dodge Junction, just east o' here. It'd take several days ta walk, or ya could wait fer the next train ta get here, which should be here in a couple o' days."

The showmare put a hoof to her chin, contemplating what she should do. While she was in a hurry to reach the mysterious Heroes she didn't really want to walk there, especially when she had just previously done so. But again, she couldn't take the train and her wagon at the same time. After a few moments she made her choice. "Very well, Trixie shall wait... although I won't be taking the train." She proclaimed. _'Although I'll need some bits so I can stay and eat here.'_ Suddenly an idea popped into her head, making her smirk. "Tell me Braeburn, how would Appleloosa like to see the greatest show they've ever seen?"

* * *

Sitting in her castle, was the former student of Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle: Princess of Friendship. The Alicorn was taking a little time to unwind as it had been a crazy couple of months. First with going to the Crystal Empire, multiple times, and then helping Rarity with her new boutique, and Applejack with her various chores, and so on. Not to mention teaching her recently acquired student Starlight Glimmer the magic of friendship, which was harder than she thought. Needless to say she was still a little frazzled and took the time to relax.

Twilight was currently reading over some books while sipping at some tea her assistant Spike had brewed. It was always a mystery how something so simple as reading could bring such joy to her, then again, it was always like that, so she had no complaints. A bright smile was plastered on her face as she continued getting lost in her book.

"Hey Twilight you got a letter from Princess Celestia." Spike called out as he walked through a set of doors and into the main room of the castle.

"Thank you Spike." She told the baby Dragon as she took the letter from him using her magic. The mare opened it up and began reading it.

Beside her Spike was curious as to what the Princess wanted. "Let me guess, you're going on another super important mission?"

After reading the letter the Alicorn set it down on the desk, revealing her slightly worried face.

"What's wrong?" He knew that whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"Princess Celestia wants us to head to Canterlot immediately!" Instantly she was on her hooves and ready to head out the door.

The drake gulped. "I-is it something bad?"

She turned to face him before leaving. "She said she made a slightly worrying discovery, so your guess is as good as mine. So come on, we have to get our friends!" The mare stated as she ran through the hall. After a few moments she reached the door, opened it, and ran outside.

Without hesitation he followed her out of the castle, making sure to close the door behind him. Once that was done they were ready to get their friends. "Wait what about Starlight Glimmer?"

"She's busy practicing her magic, and she has those books I lent her to get through. We'll tell her about it when we get back." The Princess answered.

Fortunately Rarity had been in the area, having gone for a mid-afternoon stroll. The Unicorn hummed to herself as she soaked in the beauty of nature. And while the sun may have been a problem for some the mare thought ahead and brought a rather large sunhat, which she obviously made herself. She paused to sniff some nearby flowers, and after doing so she noticed Twilight and Spike heading her way. "Oh Twilight, I didn't expect to see you outside today."

"Rarity I received a letter from Princess Celestia, and she wants all of us to come to Canterlot right away." She told her friend seriously.

The mare became worried. "Is there something wrong?" Normally when she and her friends were summoned by the Princess it never meant anything good, and while she was starting to get used to it she couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"I'm not sure, but she said she made a discovery. It was enough to worry her."

If there was something out there that made even Princess Celestia worried then the Unicorn knew this was serious. "I understand. Well, I suppose we should get going."

Twilight only nodded as the two of them went off.

* * *

Saitama was outside, standing in front of a huge cherry orchard. His disciple was chosen to sort the cherries, and so the bald man was tasked with collecting them. It was actually kind of cool seeing all of these trees. On Earth he lived in a huge city, and any time he ventured out of it was only to beat a monster or criminal. This also made him wonder if there was anything like this back on Earth.

"Alright Mr. Saitama, are ya ready to get down to it?" Cherry Jubilee asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess."

"Great!" She exclaimed as she led him to the closest cherry tree. "Now all you have to do is hit the tree as hard as you can." The mare demonstrated by bucking said tree, making all the cherries in it fall down into the nearby baskets.

He was a little surprised that that was how they did it, but seeing as how they were Ponies he figured it made some sense. He then walked over to another tree. "So all I have to do is hit it?" He muttered as he drew his right fist back. Obviously he wasn't going to use or need his full strength, but he wasn't entirely sure how much force to use in order to not destroy the tree. After mentally deciding he struck the tree.

The cherry tree vibrated profusely from the impact, making the cherries fall instantly. The tree continued to shake for several moments before eventually stopping. Unfortunately, while it may have stopped, cracks started forming along the tree. The cracks kept on spreading until the tree eventually snapped in half. The top part toppled over, falling helplessly on the ground.

A nervous look came onto Saitama's face as stared at the fallen tree. "Uh... my bad."

Miss Jubilee had a look of pure shock on her face. In all her life working on a cherry orchard she had never known anypony strong enough to break a tree, not even the strongest Earth Ponies could do that. She wanted to comment, but her brain was still trying to process what just happened. After a few moments though she was able to speak. "You certainly are a strong one aren't ya?" She chuckled.

He too let out a nervous chuckle.

The mare then looked up to him with a bright smile. "Well that's alright, we still have plenty of trees. Just try not to keep destroying them, otherwise we're gonna have a big problem!" Despite the lighthearted tone in her voice it was clearly a threat.

"Yeah I'll try and control it." Although he wasn't concerned with his safety he figured it was best not to destroy any more of her trees, especially considering she didn't even have to help him or Genos in the first place.

"Terrific!" Miss Jubilee exclaimed. "I'm gonna go check on Genos, so why don't you get started. And don't forget what I told you."

Now that he was alone the bald Hero walked over to the adjacent tree. As he stood in front of it he began scratching his head. "Hm, I need to not hit these trees so hard. Well, I show restraint against monsters, so doing the same here should be easy." He mused as he got down slightly and reeled his right fist back. This time when he threw a punch he made sure to make it as light as he could. His fist made contact with the tree, making it shake violently. This time though the cherries fell out, but the tree was in tact. Sure there was a small indent, as well as some cracks, but it was still in one piece.

Satisfied with his punch, Saitama got to work on the other trees. Thanks to his speed he was able to move to, and strike the trees in practically no time at all. In just seconds he had already hit six trees! Who knew having such power would be useful for manual labor? Mini shockwaves were sent out each time he moved, and the sounds of his hand hitting the bark rung out constantly on the orchard. At this rate it would take him no time at all.

A Pony had also been in the area, also bucking the cherry trees. They had been moving at a good pace and was already working up a sweat. His work stopped however when he noticed who was helping him. His mouth nearly hit the ground, and his eyes were like saucers. To him it looked like a blur was moving around the field, hitting the tress before quickly moving on to the next. When he had heard that some strange creatures were going to assist in the bucking, he never imagined anything like this.

One by one each tree was rid of its cherries, and what would take multiple Ponies hours, if not days, took the strongest man only a few minutes. First it was just small sections, and then those quickly became huge sections. And soon enough half of the fields had been bucked already. After that it was only a short amount of time before every tree had been bucked.

Once that was done the bald Hero took a good look around. "That was a lot of trees, but I guess it wasn't that bad." He then noticed the only other living thing in the area, which was a _very_ shocked Pony. "Hey do you know what I'm supposed to do with all these cherries?"

Unable to respond, he pointed at the building where the cherries were sorted.

"So I'm supposed to take them in there?" He received a very slow nod. "Okay, thanks." The man picked up a nearby basket and sped off to the building.

It was a little too much for the Earth Pony to handle, and as such he fainted.

Saitama arrived at the building with the basket in hand. He walked inside the door, where he noticed Jubilee watching his disciple from afar. And his disciple appeared to be shoving the cherries into specific bins. "Hey I finished hitting all of those trees, what now?"

Genos, like his Master, had been doing his task at an insane level. He made the task of sorting cherries look incredibly easy. His hands were like blurs as they placed the right cherries into the right bins. The Cyborg had been so into it he hadn't noticed Cherry Jubilee had stopped to watch.

Speaking of the mare, she was watching him with awe. It was already crazy enough when Saitama destroyed one of her trees, and now Genos was sorting cherries too fast for her to see! Whoever these two were, they were definitely special. Her trance was interrupted by something poking her in the face. The Earth Pony blinked several times before shaking her head, and she then noticed one of her workers. "Oh Saitama! Sorry, I was distracted. How's it going out there?"

"I finished." He answered.

Cherry Jubilee's jaw hit the floor. "...W-what?"

"I hit all the trees. Didn't take me that long."

Her mind felt like it was going to explode! Her trees had been destroyed with one punch, cherry sorting was done in the blink of an eye, and now the _entire_ orchard had been bucked in only a few minutes! _'Who the heck are these guys?!'_

"Master." The Cyborg walked away from the conveyor belt to his Master. "I take it you are done in the field?"

"Yeah. So how's it going in here?"

The Cyborg glanced back at the belt. "This is way too easy, I am having zero difficulty sorting these cherries."

The bald man nodded in agreement before turning to their boss. "So since I'm finished in the field is there anything I can do in here?"

A long pause followed as the mare struggled to regain her grasp on her frazzled mind. Once she had finally done so she placed a hoof to her chin, thinking of ways she could use their extraordinary talents to her advantage. Suddenly she got an idea, which made her eyes light up slightly. "I think I have an idea. But tell me, are you as fast as Genos?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'm faster."

"Wonderful! Now then, while Genos sorts the cherries you can get in that wheel over there." She pointed over to it, where a Pony was taking a short break. "The faster you run the faster the cherries come out, and with the two of you working together I know you'll be done in no time!"

He shrugged. "Okay, sounds fine." The bald man then walked over to the wheel and stepped in it, although he did have to crouch a little bit.

"Great, now we'll bring in the cherries and you two just do the rest."

And so a cycle began. The Ponies who weren't helping sort the cherries, or buck the trees, were tasked with getting the baskets of cherries to the sorters. While they were doing that the human and Cyborg did their respective jobs. Saitama ran inside the wheel, making sure to go slow enough for his student to keep up. As he was doing that his student placed the cherries in the right bins, and once they were full they had been replaced with empty ones. That happened quite a lot.

Everypony assisting in the process had been too stunned to even speak. Due to the absurd speed at which the bipedal creatures moved they had to constantly move as well, leaving no time for breaks. Luckily it wasn't too difficult grabbing the baskets and taking them to the sorting station, but it was tedious none the less. Still, it was getting done much faster than had they done it themselves, so all in all it was worth it.

Once the final cherries had been placed into their respective bin the two Heroes stopped. With that done they walked over to Cherry Jubilee, but not before the Cyborg grabbed his suitcase.

The mare was still shocked by how quickly the work had gotten done, yet at the same time she was happy. It would probably have taken weeks for the Ponies to do it, where as with the help of the strange creatures it barely took an hour. "I must say you two did a bang up job! You bucked the entire field, and got all the cherries sorted out. I can't thank you enough."

"It was no problem, we were happy to help." Genos told her.

"So are you going to pay us or what?" Saitama asked rather impatiently. It wasn't like he was trying to be greedy, he just fulfilled his end of the bargain already.

A small chuckle escaped the Pony's mouth. "Of course! After all the work you two did, you deserve every bit! Follow me and I'll pay you." She explained as she walked out of the sorting building.

Both Heroes followed her. They trailed her back to Dodge Junction, and once there they went to her office. Inside her office they waited patiently for her to retrieve their payment.

After a few moments Cherry Jubilee returned with a big sack of bits clenched between her teeth. She then tossed it over to them. "It's all yours."

The bald Hero opened it up and once he did his eyes went wide. "Holy crap that's a lot of coins!" It was filled to the brim with bits, and it was a big bag too. With all those bits, they might have been considered rich!

Genos shifted his gaze between the bag and the Pony. "This seems like a lot of money, are you sure this is all for us?"

She smiled brightly. "You two did weeks worth of work in less than an hour, you earned every single bit!"

"Thank you." The Cyborg said.

Meanwhile Saitama was holding the big bag in his hand. "Well, since we have all this money we should get something to eat. Are there any good places to eat around here?" He asked the Pony.

"Well sure, as long as ya don't mind cherries!" The mare joked.

"I am not a picky eater."

"I don't know if I've ever had cherries before." Saitama answered.

Again the Earth Pony laughed. "Well then you're in for a treat!"

* * *

After gathering the rest of their friends Twilight, her assistant, and her friends stood at the train station. They had been told to come to Canterlot as soon as possible, and the only way they could reliably get there is with the train. Unfortunately they did have to wait quite a bit, as the train wasn't back yet and wouldn't be returning for some time. So until then they chose to wait patiently at the station... well, as patiently as they could anyway.

"Oh come on, how far away is this train?!" The cyan Pegasus groaned.

Beside her, an orange Earth Pony wearing a stetson, let out a sigh. "Come on Rainbow, it ain't that much longer of a wait."

The other Earth Pony, who was pink, smiled brightly. "Yeah, and besides, we're on a personal mission from Princess Celestia herself!" She exclaimed.

"It's not really a mission Pinkie Pie." Twilight clarified.

"Oh yeah right." The pink Pony giggled.

"Then why are we even going?" Rainbow complained. Of course, a mission from Princess Celestia was always important, and she would always follow her friends into whatever situation they were about to get into... but since it wasn't a mission she didn't know why she should care.

"Didn't you hear Twilight darling? The Princess has made an important discovery, and she insisted on showing us." Rarity told her.

"It won't be so bad Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy, the other Pegasus of the group offered.

Not a moment later the distant sound of the train chugging was heard, and it made everypony perk up. The Friendship Express continued chugging along before gradually slowing down. After a few seconds the train finally stopped. Soon after the passengers started getting off the vehicle.

"All aboard for Canterlot!" The conductor shouted.

Twilight took a few steps forward. "All right girls, let's go."

* * *

I'll end it off there. So it seems Princess Celestia has made an important/disturbing discovery, which she will share with her student and her student's friends. Saitama and Genos made cherry bucking look like the easiest thing in the world, and earned a huge amount of bits because of it. Trixie is also making moves to find the mysterious Heroes, but not before putting on a little show. And also I'm sure they have multiple trains in Equestria. Stay tuned for next time as everything comes together, or will it? Be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	4. The Divine Princess

Chapter Four: The Divine Princess

Twilight and her friends had arrived at Canterlot a few minutes ago, having gotten there just as the sun was rising. While it may have been early there were quite a bit of ponies out and about, but not as much as usual. That made it a lot easier to get to the castle as they wouldn't have to worry about traffic, or anything like that. And so they galloped through the somewhat empty streets, trying to make it to the castle as quickly as possible. Whatever the Princess had to tell them was important, and they didn't want to keep her waiting.

Among all her friends Twilight had been the most worried. Perhaps it was just her obsessive compulsive behavior, or her need for everything to be perfect, but she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. It kind of reminded her of when she went to the Crystal Empire as part of her test. Instead of being some kind of written test as she was expecting, she instead had to help her brother and sister-in-law save the Empire! Needless to say she was a little worried. Of course she ended up passing, but that didn't mean she was calm the whole way through.

Now here they were, once again meeting with Princess Celestia for an important matter. And much like last time she had no idea what to expect, which only added to her nerves. Luckily her best friends were by her side, but even that wasn't enough for her to be totally calm. And she could tell they were a little on edge as well, which she certainly couldn't blame them for. A big sigh escaped her lips as these thoughts echoed through her mind. _'It's alright Twilight, there's nothing to worry about. Just remain calm!'_

After a few more moments the group arrived at the castle. They ran up the stairs and toward the entrance, with the guards moving out the way for them. Once inside they instantly headed for the throne room. Along the way they saw quite a bit of guards, but as usual they didn't bother the group. At this point everypony was used to seeing them run through the castle. It took only a few moments to reach the throne room, and upon entering they noticed Princess Celestia sitting on her throne.

"Twilight Sparkle, it is good to see you. I am happy to see your friends as well."

They all bowed before walking up to her. "It's good to see you too Princess, but I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances." The lavender Alicorn lamented.

A sigh escaped the other Alicorn's mouth. "Me too."

Wanting to get right down to it, Applejack stepped forward. "So what is this big discovery ya made?"

"You all may not be aware of this, but Las Pegasus was attacked by Dragons recently." She told them, making them all gasp.

"Goodness, is everypony alright?" Fluttershy questioned.

"There have been no reported causalities, as far as I know." Celestia explained, making them sigh in relief. "However... there is something you all need to know."

Everypony, and Spike, locked eyes with the Princess. Whatever she was about to say was definitely going to be important, as the look on her face conveyed the seriousness of the situation perfectly. It certainly wasn't helping them feel any better about what was going on, but there wasn't much anypony could do to change it, so they had no choice but to stand there and listen.

"The Dragons who attacked the city were defeated by two bipedal creatures. These were no ordinary creatures though, no, they were special."

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked.

Before answering the Princess shut her eyes and let out another sigh. A few moments passed before she reopened them. "One of them has the ability to shoot flames from his hand, while the other possesses immeasurable strength." She informed.

Rainbow raised a hoof. "Exactly how strong are we talking here?"

Another pause ensued before the Princess answered. "He punched the Dragon so hard its upper-body exploded into pieces." Her tone was dead serious.

Hearing that made everypony's jaw drop, and their eyes went wide. Fluttershy started going pale, and she was starting to feel sick. The Pegasus was quickly pulled into a comforting hug, courtesy of Pinkie Pie. Before long more of them also felt a little sick, but they did their best to hold it in. Above all else they didn't need to vomit in front of Princess Celestia.

Twilight was the first to regain her composure. "So what you're saying is... two powerful creatures, who we know nothing about, are just wandering around Equestria?" She received a slow nod from her former teacher, nearly making her have a panic attack. Her mind began racing, slowly filling with ideas,

"Have they done anythin' else?" The farm-Pony asked.

"Apparently they traveled to Appleloosa, where they saved the town from Timber Wolves."

Had it not been for the fact that Appleloosa had been saved, Applejack would have been more worried. Instead she breathed a sigh of relief. She was obviously still worried about the strange and powerful creatures, but she was personally glad her family was alright.

Pinkie Pie put a hoof to her chin. "So they saved both Las Pegasus and Appleloosa?"

"Yes." Celestia answered.

"Then that means they must be Heroes!" The pink-maned mare exclaimed.

"I have to admit, what they did does sound heroic... but also pretty horrifying." Rarity added. One of her many dreams as a filly were her as a Princess, being held captive by a savage beast. Naturally, a knight in shining armor would come to her rescue. Sort of like what happened in Equestria... except in her dreams the monsters never exploded!

Even if what the creatures had done was considered heroic, the lavender Alicorn still had her doubts. If what the Princess said was true, which she never doubted for a second, then they had great power. And judging by how easily they defeated the Dragons and Timber Wolves then they could just as easily take over Equestria! It didn't seem that they would, but that didn't mean that they couldn't. They certainly couldn't rule out any possibilities, especially the most extreme ones.

Princess Celestia noticed her former student deep in thought, and shifted her gaze toward her. "Something is on your mind, Twilight?"

The lavender mare let out a small sigh before facing the other Alicorn. "It's just... I'm not sure how to feel about all this. Whoever they are sound like they're good-natured, but their approach to saving ponies is pretty extreme." She told her former teacher.

Beside her the cyan Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "Well they took care of the Dragons right? So who cares if they had to use a little force."

"Punching a Dragon into bloody pieces isn't a _little force_ Rainbow Dash!" Twilight stated somewhat harshly.

Fluttershy, who was still trying to ease her upset stomach, nodded in agreement. "Plus nopony deserves to die, even if it is a dangerous Dragon."

Spike felt himself getting a little sad. He figured that everything was fine between Dragons and Ponies, especially after Ember became the Dragon Lord... but it appeared that some Dragons were still hesitant to accept these changes. Unfortunately this led to the deaths of a few Dragons, and while he may prefer the company of Ponies he still respected other Dragons.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Applejack asked, hoping that somepony had an answer.

Before anypony could answer the doors to the throne room burst open. Two guards came running in, both of them wearing serious expressions. "Forgive us for interrupting your highness, but there are some strange visitors at the gate who wish to speak with you."

Everypony's eyes fell onto the Princess, who looked a little worried. Seeing this change of expression made them all worried as well. And while the guards didn't know who it was the other Ponies had a pretty good idea, and if it was who they thought it was then this was looking to be a _long_ meeting. Although, it was a little fortunate that the creatures came to them instead of having to search all of Equestria for them... but since they had just learned of them they weren't entirely sure if they were ready to meet them yet. At this point though there was nothing they could do.

After what felt like forever Princess Celestia let out a deep sigh. "Bring them to the throne room."

"Yes your highness!" The guards saluted before heading back the way they came.

Once they were gone the white Alicorn calmed her growing nerves. "Well my little Ponies, it's time to meet these 'Heroes'."

* * *

 _Earlier..._

Saitama and Genos had spent the night in Dodge Junction, sleeping inside the somewhat small inn. The building itself was rather large, but the beds were clearly not made for Humans or Cyborgs. Still, it was nice to be able to sleep in a bed, even if it was small, instead of on the ground. And after that 'good' night's sleep they awoke to a breakfast of mostly cherries, but luckily the bald-Hero sort of liked cherries so he was fine with it. Once they ate their meals they headed for the train station, but not before saying goodbye and thank you to Cherry Jubilee.

And so with their huge bag of bits, and Genos' suitcase, they stood at the station. The wait for the train wasn't that long fortunately, and once it arrived they boarded it.

The car the Heroes entered quickly became empty, which they didn't really complain about. They each took a seat, although the height of the seats made it a little difficult to properly sit, and then simply sat and waited. Apparently it would take a day or two to reach Canterlot. Neither really cared how long it took though, as they weren't in _that_ much of a hurry to get there. Plus it gave them some time to relax and think about how meeting this Princess Celestia could go.

Several different scenarios passed through the Cyborg's mind. The one he was most hoping for, was that the Princess would accept their presence in Equestria. They were Heroes after all, and have done nothing to warrant any kind of trouble from her. Besides, once she met both him and Master Saitama she would see how good they were. And then hopefully news of them being in Equestria would become well known, and as such the ponies wouldn't be so afraid of them.

Another possibility was that Princess Celestia would show hostility to him and his Master, as weird as that sounded. Perhaps she would resent the fact that they disposed of the Dragons and Timber Wolves so violently, which could be a plausible reaction. This was a different world after all, and it was inhabited by talking Ponies, so the assumption that they have different laws and standards was possible. And if they frowned upon killing then surely they would not appreciate what they did, even if it was to save both a city and a town.

Genos furrowed his brow, trying to let go of any negative thoughts. Sure there was always the chance that the Princess wouldn't accept him and his Master, but at the same time the opposite could be true. It certainly wasn't good to assume the worst, even if he sort of wanted to. Plus his mentor didn't seem at all worried, so why should he be?

"Are you alright Genos?"

His Master's voice brought him back to reality. "Forgive me Master, I have a lot on my mind right now." He explained.

"You mean meeting Princess Celestia right?" It was kind of obvious, but he figured he would just make sure.

The Cyborg nodded.

A small chuckle escaped Saitama's lips. "You seriously need to relax, I'm sure everything will be fine."

It still amazed him how calm and easygoing his Master could be sometimes. "I only fear that the Princess will not agree with our methods of saving those Ponies, and that she will see us as a threat." He stated.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, we're Heroes. If it wasn't for us that city would have been destroyed, so what can she complain about?" Unlike his student, the thought of Equestria having different standards and laws didn't cross his mind. Plus he just figured that he and his student would catch a break. Sure they killed a Dragon or two, that wasn't so important, but what was important was that they saved the lives of Ponies. All in all it was a win, so nobody had any right to complain.

"Perhaps you are right Master, but still..."

"There's no way to know what she'll say to us, so stop worrying and just save it until we meet her." He told him casually.

Genos realized his Master was right. Constantly worrying wouldn't change anything, and certainly wasn't good for him. So all he could do is wait. "Yes Master." The Cyborg was definitely glad he had someone like Master around. He would often overthink and over analyze things, such as what happened with the meteor, and this would often mess with his concentration. But just like Bang had told him, he just had to muddle through. And so he would stop thinking about it.

The rest of the train ride had been rather calm, with the Heroes simply waiting for it to end. It was a little funny the more they thought about. Had they just checked a map they probably could have made it to Canterlot faster on foot, but seeing as how they didn't have one they settled for taking the somewhat slow train. At least it gave them time to rest, and observe more of the beauty of Equestria.

It was a rather long ride, seeing as how they left in the morning and it became nighttime. Luckily they could use the seats as beds, and were able to get a little sleep... even if it was kind of uncomfortable. Still, some sleep was better than none at all, so they took what they could get. Again, it was better than sleeping on the hard ground.

Once the sun rose, and the Heroes roused into consciousness, they noticed what looked like a giant castle in the distance. It was the highest building in the city, so they figured that it had to be Canterlot. Luckily they had woken up in time, although it still took a little while to get to the city. But it gave them time to wake up and prepare themselves for the upcoming meeting.

"Now arriving at Canterlot!" The conductor announced to everypony on the train.

"It looks like this is it." Saitama noted as he and his disciple stood up and walked over to the door. They waited a few seconds for the door to open, and once they did they stepped out.

Canterlot was huge, even if the overall area was smaller than Las Pegasus. The buildings all appeared to be made out of marble, with big-golden spires on top of nearly every building. Each building looked very fancy, giving off an aura of grace and elegance. It seemed like a high society city, one where the upper class would live. That fact was made all the more clear when they noticed the Ponies residing in the city. They all looked very fancy, with some wearing partial suits and dresses. Even their manes were well groomed.

"Wow this place sure looks fancy." Saitama noted as he and his pupil wandered through the city.

"It would only make sense, seeing as how Princess Celestia lives here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Meanwhile the Ponies were doing their best to steer clear of the mysterious creatures. They were like nothing they had ever seen before, which obviously made them a little afraid. Worst of all they showed up out of nowhere and just started wandering around the city. Sure, so far they were only walking and talking, by the looks of it anyway, but that didn't mean they couldn't suddenly attack. Everypony gets lured into a false sense of security and then BAM... all of them dead. Well that wasn't going to happen if they had anything to say about it!

For the most part they just tried to hide, or at the very least not get noticed. They also made sure not to stare, as to not draw attention to themselves. But if they did have to look then they would only do so for a second or two. Mostly they were just waiting for the Royal Guard to notice and do deal with it. Let the trained soldiers fight and protect them.

As the two Heroes were walking they realized they had no idea where they were going. "So, uh, where's her castle anyway?" The bald Hero asked.

Genos furrowed his brow. "I am not sure, perhaps we should ask someone."

"Hold it right there!"

Both stopped and turned around, seeing an armored Pony levitating a spear at them.

"I don't know what kind of hideous creatures you two are, and I don't really care. What I do want to know though is who you are and what business you have in Canterlot?" He demanded.

"We mean you no harm. I am Genos, and this is my Master Saitama. We came here to see Princess Celestia." The Cyborg told him.

Not lowering the spear, the guard cocked a suspicious brow. "Really?" Just because they said they meant no harm, didn't mean he would completely drop his guard.

"Yeah." The bald Hero said casually.

The Pony still held his hard gaze on them, trying to gauge how honest they were being with him. It was a little hard to tell though. The bald one's face was kind of neutral, but the blonde one had a cold gaze, although the weird looking eyes didn't help anything. After a while he let out a sigh, all the while bringing his spear back to him. "Very well, I will take you to Princess Celestia." He walked past them and headed toward the castle.

"Thanks." Saitama said.

 _'It looks like we are finally going to meet this Princess Celestia.'_ If Genos was feeling cautious before, he was certainly a little on edge now. In probably just a few minutes they were going to be face to face with the ruler of the planet, the most powerful being... metaphorically and actually speaking. In order to gain her favor and trust they had to be on their best behavior, and not say anything they shouldn't. He did his best not to worry about it like he did on the train, but it was a little tricky.

Saitama was just ready to get the meeting over with. The sooner they saw the Princess, the sooner Equestria knows about him, and the sooner they stop staring at him. It was already bad enough because he was bald, but now he was like some sort of freak to them. Of course he couldn't really blame them, as if he were in their position he might do the same... but still, it creeped him out.

After a few minutes the group arrived in front of a large castle with a big spire. Several armored guards stood outside, and they all grew weary of the sight approaching them. "Strong Guard, just who are these creatures?"

"They are here to see Princess Celestia." Strong Guard told his fellow men.

One soldier glared at the Unicorn. "Are you mad?! You're seriously bringing these strange, possibly dangerous creatures to Princess Celestia?!"

"They said they mean no harm, and I believe them." The stallion could tell his fellow guards were weary, which he couldn't blame them for. So, he figured he would make it easier for them. "Look, just go tell the Princess these two want to speak with her. If she says it's okay then we'll let them in, if not we'll send them home." He reasoned.

A brief moment of silence ensued as each guard thought it over. Suddenly one guard spoke up. "Fine, we'll go ask the Princess. You three wait here!" With that he and another Pony ran into the castle.

"We thank you for doing this for us." The Cyborg told their escort.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't start celebrating yet." While he knew Princess Celestia was the kindest ruler in all of Equestria that didn't mean she would want strange creatures in her land. The safety of her beloved subjects was as important to her as the sun, and she would do anything to see them safe and happy. Did that mean she would be hostile toward the creatures... well, he honestly didn't know.

A few seconds later the two guards returned. "Alright, they can come in."

Both men smiled.

"Thank you." Strong Guard said as he led the two up the stairs and into the castle.

The inside of the castle was huge, way bigger than on the outside! The ground was a white light-purple checkerboard pattern, and with some parts covered with red carpet. The walls too were a light-purple color, with some having a golden trim. Stairs, marble columns, tapestries, the castle had it all. It was just about as elegant as the city itself, maybe even more so. There were even some hallways with stained glass windows! All in all it was quite the sight to behold.

After walking up some stairs and going through some hallways the group arrived at a big set of double doors. "Alright, Princess Celestia is in there." He told them.

"Thank you." The Cyborg said as he and his Master stepped forward.

"Good luck... you might need it." With that he went back to his guard duties.

Both men stopped right before the door. "Are you ready, Master?"

Saitama nodded. "Let's do it." He gently opened the doors, and then he and his student walked inside.

They took a few steps before stopping.

In the room were seven Ponies, and one Dragon. One Pony had a lavender coat, with her mane and tail being dark blue as well as having a streak of pink and purple on one side. On her flank was a six pointed pink star with five white stars surrounding it. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple. She had a horn on her head, much like the guard, but she also had wings, which were folded against her body.

Another one had a light orange coat, and a blonde mane and tail with a red tie around the end. Her flank had three apples upon it. Her eyes were a nice foresty green. On top of her head was a stetson, much like the Ponies in Appleloosa and Dodge Junction wore.

There was one with a butter yellow coat, with a fluffy pink mane. She had three pink butterflies on her flank. Her eyes were a bit of a blue-green, and looked a little different than the others. On each side of her body were wings, which again, they could identify even if they were folded against her body.

One Pony also had a horn except her coat was snow white, and she lacked wings. Her mane was both big and curly, being a light shade of purple. She had deep blue eyes, accentuated by her long eyelashes and light blue eye shadow. Three diamonds rested upon her flank.

Next to her was a bright pink Pony, with her poofy mane a darker shade of pink. Her eyes were light blue. Her flank contained three balloons, two blue, and one yellow. What stood out the most was her bright smile, which nearly spread from ear to ear.

The Pony with the cyan coat and rainbow colored mane stood out the most. Her eyes were a nice shade of magenta. On her flank was a cloud with a blue, yellow, and red lightning bolt striking downward. She too had wings.

The smallest one was the Dragon, which looked like it was just a baby. It had purple and green scales, with dark green spines on his head, back, and tail. Its eyes were a similar shade of green. And despite being a Dragon it wasn't at all intimidating.

Finally, there was the tallest, and somewhat different Pony. She too had a snow white coat, but her mane and tail were a mix of light blue, light green, purple, and pink. The weird part were all the sparkles around it, as well as the fact that if flowed as if there were a breeze in the room(which there wasn't). Her eyes were a light purple. On her flank was a bright sun. She seemed to wear golden horseshoes, as well as some kind of big gold necklace with a purple diamond in it, and also a golden tiara with a similar gem inside it. This Pony had both wings and a horn, much like the one that brought the Heroes to Equestria, as well as the small lavender one.

On the opposite side everypony was staring curiously at the two creatures who entered the throne room. One of them was bald with pale skin. His clothing consisted of a full body yellow outfit, with red gloves and boots, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a long white cape. He looked like a rather simple man, as evidenced by the look on his face.

The other one was a little more intimidating. He had shaggy-blonde hair, with some strands hanging down his face. His eyes had black sclera with yellow irises. His face was of similar tone to the other, but the rest of his body appeared to be completely different! His arms were silver, and looked like some kind of armor. His neck was black with several silver lines connecting from the back of his neck. His clothing consisted of a sleeveless dark grey shirt, with a white collar and lining, dark black pants, and black shoes. This was definitely the more serious of the duo.

An awkward silence followed as both groups stared the other down, studying each creature they were seeing. There wasn't really a lot of tension, but there was a feeling of doubt in the air.

Eventually the silence was broken. "So, you must be Princess Celestia." The Cyborg noted as he looked at the tall Pony.

The tall snow white Pony nodded. "Yes, I am. And you two must be the mysterious Heroes I heard about?"

"Yes, I am Genos."

"I'm Saitama."

Princess Celestia nodded. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you two. I heard about what happened in Las Pegasus and Appleloosa, and I must say I am a little impressed by the level of strength you possess. But before we get down to it, I would like to ask you some questions." She told them politely.

They both nodded.

"First off, I want to know what you are doing in Equestria?"

"Some horse that kind of looked like you asked us to come here, said something about making things interesting." The bald man explained.

"Tell me, did this pony have a red mane?"

"Yes." Genos stated.

Hearing that made the Princess' eyes go wide. She knew full well who they were talking about, but it was hard to believe that she would do something like this.

"What is it Princess?" The lavender mare questioned.

"The Pony who brought them here is Lauren Fausticorn." Celestia explained to her subjects.

A small laugh escaped the cyan Pony's mouth. "What kind of ridiculous name is that?"

Ignoring that comment, the white Alicorn faced her subjects. "Long ago she brought life to Equestria after it had died out. With her power and wisdom she created the first new lifeforms, including Luna and myself." She stated, making everypony gasp.

"So she's like your mother?" The pink one asked.

"In a way, yes."

"Wow." Was pretty much everypony's response.

Twilight then looked at her mentor confused. "But, I've never heard about her before, and none of my books mentioned her."

"A lot of the information about her has been lost to time, and the only books that remain about her are kept in a secret wing of the library." Celestia stated.

"B-but why?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was her decision." The Princess answered. _'It is rather strange that she brought these creatures here, but I suppose I can dwell on that later.'_ Her eyes then widened once again once she came to a realization. "Wait... if she brought you here then that means your... aliens!"

Everypony gasped loudly.

"To you we are aliens, although I assure you we are not." Genos told them.

The Pony wearing the stetson raised an eyebrow. "So if yer not aliens, then what exactly are ya?"

"I'm a Human." Saitama answered.

"I was once Human, much like Master Saitama, but I became a Cyborg with the help of Dr. Kuseno."

To say they were all confused, would have been an understatement. They only knew what Humans were thanks to Twilight's adventures through the mirror. "What in the hay is a Cyborg?" The cyan Pony questioned.

"It means my body was given robotic and mechanical parts, turning me into a machine of sorts. I still have some organic parts, such as my brain, but my body is mechanical. My strength and speed have greatly increased, and I possess a lot of fire power." He could tell his explanation didn't really clear anything up, but he figured there wasn't any way he could simplify that further.

Princess Celestia cleared her throat, realizing that her and her subjects would never understand what Genos had just told them. In truth she didn't understand herself, but she figured that could wait. There were more important matters to discuss after all. "Well, now that we have that settled let's talk about what you hope to accomplish while in Equestria."

Saitama shrugged. "I just want to fight strong opponents."

"And I only wanted to accompany Master Saitama here, as well as resume my training." The Cyborg explained.

The Princess took a moment to process what they had just told her. From the sounds of it they weren't here to cause trouble, or possibly take over Equestria, which was a bit of a stretch to begin with, but she was still glad that wasn't the case. And seeing as how they saved Las Pegasus and Appleloosa, it would only make sense that they would do the same for any other town or city. "So how long do you two wish to remain here?"

The bald Hero once again shrugged. "Unless you can make a portal back to Earth I'd say we're stuck here." He answered.

Celestia nodded. "Very well. I would like to make a deal with you two. I will allow you to live in Equestria, the same as every other citizen, but should the need ever arise I will call upon either of you to handle a big problem, such as the attack on Las Pegasus. I would also prefer if you kept the killing to a minimum, as we Ponies are known for more peaceful solutions. How does that sound?" She questioned with a hopeful smile.

Both men looked over to one another for a few seconds before turning back to the Princess. "Sure." Saitama answered for the both of them.

"Wonderful!" Princess Celestia declared.

"We will require a place to stay though." Genos stated.

"We can arrange that."

Twilight and her friends looked toward the Princess. "Where exactly are they going to stay?"

A bit of a devious smile formed across her lips. "I was thinking they could stay with you all in Ponyville."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

Princess Celestia nodded. "The seven of you know a lot about friendship, and perhaps you can teach Saitama and Genos a thing or two about it. Plus, you can write to me about their progress. It may be hard for them to adjust to our Pony society, and I want to hear how they are doing. And it's my hope that after spending time with all of you they will fully learn our Pony way of life."

Although they didn't really want to admit it the Princess made a good point. Who better to help them then the Ponies known for helping other Ponies? And sure, the thought of two extremely powerful beings living among them was a bit scary, but perhaps once they got to know them it wouldn't be so bad. Besides, it was better they have a home instead of just wandering around all of Equestria.

"Alright, you can count on us Princess!" Twilight declared as her friends nodded, although some were a little more hesitant than others.

"Excellent. I look forward to hearing about their progress."

Everypony, and Spike, walked over to the two Heroes. Once they were all together Twilight let out a small sigh. "Well, this is it. Are you ready?"

"Yes. And we thank you in advance for allowing us to stay with you."

 _'At least they're polite.'_ "No problem." The lavender mare smiled.

"So do we have to take the train again?" Saitama asked.

"No, I can teleport us to Ponyville." Twilight explained as her horn became bathed in a purple glow.

"Whoa really?" The bald Hero questioned.

A small chuckle escaped the orange Pony's lips. "Boy you two have a lot ta learn."

As they were about to teleport Princess Celestia spoke up. "Farewell my little Ponies. And farewell to you too Saitama and Genos, I look forward to seeing you again." She continued to watch as the group disappeared in a bright flash of light. Once they were gone the Princess let out a sigh. "I only hope that those two will be alright in Ponyville." The Alicorn then began leaving the throne room, having an idea. "I will make an announcement to all of Equestria, that should help calm the Ponies who are unaware of its newest residents."

* * *

Somewhere deep within the Tenochtitlan Basin, miles away from any civilization, was a lone ninja. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic had wound up in the empty forest several days ago, and was still there. He could have easily left, but the problem was he had no idea where he was or where the closest civilization was. And while he could have just wandered around and maybe stumble across a town or city he instead chose to train. In both encounters with Saitama he was both defeated, and humiliated. All the years he spent honing his ninja skills, all the hard work and effort, all of it completely useless against the bald Hero.

The ninja furrowed his brow as he tossed a shuriken against a nearby tree. "I have to get stronger, I have to be faster!" He quickly dashed toward the tree before delivering a punch, making the whole thing shake. Sonic removed the shuriken, all the while letting out a sigh. At this rate it would take years for him to improve.

Suddenly he heard something. It was footsteps, followed by someone talking. Curious, he leapt up into the tree, where he could see who it was as well as remain hidden.

A few moments later several Ponies came walking by, each of them looking a little shady. The one in front had a very dark-brown coat, which was complemented by five o-clock shadow, as well as his short-black mane. He wore a dark-tan shirt, with an dark-orange spotted neckerchief. A gold skull with one red eye rested upon his flank. "Pick up the pace you two, we have to find those gemstones!" He ordered.

One of the Ponies glanced around, as if searching for something. "How are we supposed to find them?"

"I bet Daring Do has them!" The third one exclaimed.

"Yes, and all we have to do is find Daring Do, and those gems will be ours!" The first one laughed, making the other two laugh as well. Suddenly he stopped, causing his companions to abruptly stop as well.

"What is it boss?"

The stallion looked around. "I thought I heard something." He looked around but saw nothing.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Everypony turned around and noticed a bizarre looking bipedal creature staring them down.

Sonic stood there, with his arms crossed over his chest, and with a very disturbing smile across his face. "You see, I'm a little lost, and I could use some directions. Now if you're smart, you'll answer my questions."

* * *

That's a rap. So it looks like Saitama and Genos have met Princess Celestia and the Mane 6, and are going to be living in Ponyville(big surprise). We also saw what Sonic has been up to, and what he's about to get into. In the next chapter we'll see Saitama and Genos in Ponyville, and I'll bet you all know what's going to happen. Be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	5. The Peaceful Town

Chapter Five: The Peaceful Town

Saitama and Genos found themselves in a somewhat strange void, which must have been a side effect of teleportation they figured. It only lasted for a few seconds though. And once their vision returned they were now in a completely different location. Ponyville, as the Princess called it, was a small town, similar to that of Appleloosa and Dodge Junction. There were dozens of houses, most of similar design and color scheme. Some buildings stuck out, such as the big one in the center, the one with the roof that kind of resembled a jester's hat, and the giant crystal castle behind them... crystal castle?!

"Whoa, check this out Genos!" The bald Hero said, all the while pointing at the giant crystalline structure.

"It appears to be some sort crystallized tree/castle."

"That's correct!" The lavender mare smiled as she took a few steps forward. "Saitama, Genos, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I am the Princess of Friendship!" She normally wasn't one for introductions, but this seemed like the right occasion to use one.

Both men gasped slightly upon hearing that. "Wait so you're a Princess too?" The bald man questioned.

Twilight nodded. "Yes I am."

"Then how come you do not look like Celestia?" The Cyborg asked.

"Well I wasn't born an Alicorn, I had to earn my wings." She clarified.

The bald man scratched the side of his head. "So can anyone become a Princess?"

The Alicorn paused, needing time to mull that over. The thought had never occurred to her before. "Well... I suppose it could be possible, although it's pretty unlikely."

"Ahem!"

All three turned back to the others.

"I do hate to interrupt, but we haven't all been properly introduced."

A sheepish laugh escaped the lavender Pony's lips. "Oh right, sorry. These are Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike." She pointed at each Pony, and Dragon, respectively.

"Those are some odd names." Saitama noted.

"Oh yeah and Saitama and Genos are normal." Rainbow retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Rainbow don't make fun of their names!" Twilight scolded.

In response to that scolding the cyan mare glared at her friend. "He started it!"

The Princess let out a sigh before turning back toward the two Heroes. "Don't mind her, she just loves to joke around." The last thing she wanted was for either of them to get offended, because there was no telling what could happen if that were to occur. Plus she and her friends had been tasked to look over them, and possibly befriend them, not make fun of their names... although she could admit that they were a little strange.

Saitama merely shrugged. "At least she's making fun of my name instead of my bald head."

A giggle escaped Pinkie's lips as she stared up at the man. "Hehe, now that you mention it it does look pretty funny, kind of like a bowling ball." She continued giggling.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The bald Hero shouted, loud enough for some far away Ponies to hear.

Everything went silent for a few moments after that, save for the leaves and bushes rustling in the wind. An awkward silence followed as nopony knew how to respond. They wanted to say something, but nothing really came to them. All they could hope for was that this didn't happen again in the future. It may have just been a really loud yell, but any further insults could lead to more disastrous actions.

After what felt like forever Twilight cleared her throat, hoping to move on from the awkwardness. "So, um, how about we get you two settled in?" She asked with a nervous grin, making a mental note to not poke fun at his baldness.

"That would be best, but where exactly are Master and I going to live?"

"You can live here in my castle, it has plenty of spare rooms."

Hearing that made the bald Hero gasp. "We get to live in a castle?!" He received both a smile and a nod from the Princess. "Sweetness. This will be much better than that crappy apartment." His current apartment wasn't as crappy as his first, but it certainly paled in comparison to a castle.

It was then that the pink Earth Pony started to back away from the group slowly. "Don't mind me everypony, I'm just going to go... do nothing... bye!" With that she sped off, leaving only a trail of dust in her wake.

"Huh? That Pony sure is weird." Saitama noted.

Genos nodded in agreement. "I tried scanning her, but the results were inconclusive."

Ignoring that comment, the orange Earth Pony spoke up. "Well after y'all get set up why don't we take you two fer a tour around Ponyville?" Applejack offered.

"Since we are going to be living here, a tour would be a good idea." The Cyborg told her.

"It's settled then!" The lavender Alicorn stated as she used her magic to open the doors of her castle. "Now come on, I'll show you around."

Everyone followed her inside, and luckily the doors were high enough for the Heroes to fit through comfortably. Once inside both men gasped lightly. The castle was similar to the one in Canterlot, except the walls were a deep shade of blue, and the floors a lighter shade than that. There were red carpets, tapestries, lights hanging from the ceiling and walls, and crystal columns. Not to mention all the countless doors and hallways, making it appear very easy to get lost. One thing was for sure though, it looked a lot bigger on the inside than the outside.

"Wow this place sure is big." The bald man said as he glanced around at everything.

"It is impressive you know your way around. I feel like it would be easy to lose your way."

"Eh, you get used to it after a while." Spike answered.

"Besides, this is such a beautiful castle. I for one wouldn't mind getting lost in here." Rarity added with a soft smile.

Eventually they came across the main room of the castle, which is where all the important matters took place. In the center was a giant crystal table, showing a projection of a map of Equestria. Surrounding the table were seven thrones, with six of them sporting the same symbols that rested upon the mares' flanks.

Saitama approached the table and stared it curiously. "What's this?"

"This is the map my friends and I use whenever there's a friendship problem that needs solving." Twilight explained.

"How do you know when there is a problem?" The Cyborg questioned.

"Our Cutie Marks start flashin', and when that happens we rush on over here." Applejack answered.

"Cutie Marks, what are those?" The bald man asked.

Eager to answer, Twilight practically ran in front of her friend, in order to be front and center. She was now standing right in front of the curious minds. "Cutie Marks represent a Pony's special talent, and they rest upon our flanks." She turned slightly to show them. "For example, mine represents my skills with magic, Applejack's represent her love of apples, Rarity's represent her love of fashion, Rainbow's represents her need for speed, Fluttershy's represents her love of animals, and Pinkie's represents her love of parties and having fun."

The bald Hero took a moment to let that all sink in, as that sounded pretty important. It was then that he remembered a thought about the marks from earlier. "Huh, I just assumed you all had tattoos."

Everypony groaned lightly, not taking kindly to his comment. They weren't just some 'tattoos', they were their special talents!

Realizing there was a bit of tension in the room, and because they had a set destination, Genos spoke up. "Perhaps we should move on, we still need to find our rooms."

"You're right, let's go." The Alicorn stated as she turned left and began leading her friends and the Heroes down a different hallway.

As Rainbow Dash was walking she glanced back at Saitama, all the while shooting him a small glare.

They continued strolling through the castle, passing by all sorts of different rooms. There were dining rooms, a kitchen, a big library, lots of rooms, and other various things. It certainly was a lot for just one Pony to live in. Eventually they came across a hallway with a bunch of doors, all of which looked exactly the same. And considering it was a pretty big hallway it was all the more vast.

The lavender mare took a few steps froward before stopping. She then turned around, sporting a smile, and pointed to her left. "These are the extra rooms. They're all pretty much the same, so it doesn't matter which one you pick."

Following her instructions, the Cyborg walked over to a door and opened it. Inside the room was a medium sized bed, a few bookcases, and a nightstand. Nothing fancy, but that wasn't a problem. "It appears that the beds here will be big enough for us to sleep on comfortably." He noted as he diverted his attention back to their guide.

Saitama also looked inside, noting how nice it looked. Sure, it wasn't anything special, but it wasn't like he had high standards. "So are we gonna have to pay rent or something?"

"Oh, well um, I wasn't planning on charging you anything." The thought never really occurred to her. She knew some places charged money for rooms, but this obviously wasn't one of them. Besides, she was the Princess of Friendship, who was she to charge guests? That, and because Princess Celestia never said anything about rent.

"Cool." It would be just like staying at his old apartment, but without rent or dealing with angry landlords. "So I guess we can save these bits for other things." The bald Hero noted.

Applejack raised a brow, all the while staring at the brown sack he had been carrying this whole time. "Ya mean that bag is full o' bits?"

"Yeah, see for yourself." He casually dropped the bag on the floor, causing it to open slightly.

Everypony peeked inside and gasped upon seeing just how many bits were inside.

"How in the world did you get so many bits?!" Rarity asked. It just didn't make sense, they just got here and they were already rich!

"Master and I did some work on a cherry orchard in Dodge Junction, and because we did several months worth of work in an hour we received a huge payment."

Everypony diverted their gazes from the sack of bits to the two Heroes, with their eyes wide and jaws open. Not only were they incredibly strong, but they were also very fast. Applejack worked herself to the bone trying to buck all of Sweet Apple Acres, and even then she couldn't do it all... yet these two did the same thing in _much_ less time! One thing was for sure, they certainly were impressive, although that might have been an understatement.

"Twilight there you... are..."

They all turned and saw a heliotrope colored Unicorn standing across from them. She had a slightly curly dark-purple mane, with a lighter purple and teal streak going down it. Her eyes were a bluish-purple, and her Cutie Mark was a light purple and white star, with two two-toned teal glimmering streaks above it.

Said Pony had stopped in her tracks upon seeing two mysterious creatures in the castle. Something important must have happened while she was studying, she figured.

Twilight let out a nervous chuckle as she walked over to the mare. "Oh, hi Starlight." She greeted as she trotted over to her.

"Hi... so, um, I see you have guests." Starlight noted in a surprised tone.

A small sigh escaped the Princess' lips. "I received a letter from the Princess telling me to head to Canterlot right away, I would have told you but you were busy studying and I didn't want to keep the Princess waiting."

Instead of being upset, as her teacher expected, the Unicorn was understanding. "It's fine. Besides, I was going to find out eventually right?" She said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah. Anyway, allow me to introduce you to Saitama and Genos. They came here from a far away land, and Princess Celestia tasked us with watching over them. In fact they're going to be staying in the castle with us." With that explanation down Twilight turned toward the two Heroes. "And this is my student Starlight Glimmer, I'm teaching her all about the magic of friendship." She beamed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The Cyborg bowed.

"Hi." Saitama waved.

Starlight waved back, trying to be friendly despite feeling a little weirded out by all of this. It wasn't that she was afraid of them, although the blonde one was a little scary, but she wasn't used to seeing such bizarre creatures. Everything seemed so much simpler back in her village, but now things kept on getting stranger. First it was trying to make friends with everypony in Ponyville, which could be a little awkward at times, and now aliens were living in the castle!

"So how about that tour of Ponyville? We can get you familiarized with the castle later, but we should probably go out and introduce you to everypony. The last thing we need is a mass panic." Twilight noted.

Everypony nodded in agreement.

The Princess then looked to her student. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure." She answered, not having anything better to do.

"Great, let's go!"

* * *

"So, are you all just going to stand there, or are you going to talk?"

All three ponies were too stunned to do anything, much less speak. A strange creature showed up out of nowhere, and it was nothing like they had ever seen before. This of course worried them, and that creepy smile wasn't helping anything either.

After several long moments the lead Pony took a step forward, finding his nerve. "You're in the Tenochtitlan Basin." He answered.

Speed-o'-Sound Sonic furrowed his brow slightly. _'That doesn't exactly tell me where I am.'_

"Pardon us, but we have some important business to conduct. So if you'll just-" His sentence was cut off by the tip of a sword being pointed directly in his face, mere inches from actually touching. Aside from being terrified that a blade was pointed at him, he was also surprised at how quickly the creature moved. He barely blinked and suddenly he was almost dead.

The other two were speechless as well.

"I'm not done with you yet, and you'd do well to watch what you say." The ninja warned as he pulled his sword away. "Now then, I will require a map of this land. If you have one give it to me, if not you're going to lead me to one." His tone left no room for argument.

While they were all a little scared one of them wasn't about to get bossed around. "Who do you think you are?! We don't need to do anything for you, especially after you just threatened us!" Sure, it probably wasn't the best idea to talk back to a seemingly dangerous creature armed with a weapon, but he wasn't about to let himself, his boss, and his comrade get pushed around.

A sinister smile came to the assassin's face. "Is that a fact?" In the blink of an eye he lunged forward and swung his katana, chopping the foolish Pony's head off.

Everypony else looked on completely horrified as the head of their fellow Pony flew into the air before landing on the ground, with blood pouring out of both the head and the body. It was the most gruesome sight they had ever seen, and it took all their willpower not to vomit... although it was getting harder and harder to do so as time went on.

"As you can see I'm not a patient man, and I have no problems ending your pathetic lives. If you still refuse to help me that's fine, but it'll cost you dearly."

Each Pony looked over to one another, both thinking the same thing. "V-Very well, we'll help you."

Sonic smiled as he sheathed his blade. "Now was that so difficult?" He chuckled.

"But Caballeron, we don't have a map." The only other Pony whispered.

"We'll have to take him to the nearest civilization then." The Pony known as Caballeron stated.

"But that's very far away, not to mention we have a job to do!"

Caballeron put a hoof to his chin, thinking about what to do. It was true that they were pretty far from any towns or cities, and it would take several days to reach one of those. Suddenly an idea came to him, but whether or not it was a good idea had yet to be seen. "Ahuizotl has several maps, I'm sure he would be willing to part with one."

Hearing that made the other Pony gasp. "Are you nuts?! We can't take this guy to Ahuizotl!"

If he were being honest with himself, the brown Earth Pony knew it was risky... but it was the best option available. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. That guy will get his map and we'll be rid of him forever." He said confidently.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, getting the Ponies' attention. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"We will take you to get a map, but only if you promise not to kill us."

"Just don't get on my bad side and we'll be fine." The ninja told him.

Caballeron nodded uneasily. "Very well. Alright, now just follow us."

* * *

The group of nine had left the castle a short while ago and were now taking a tour of Ponyville. It was all pretty simple, not that Saitama or Genos minded. It would be different than living in a city sure, but it would definitely be a lot quieter. One thing that stuck out the most were the Ponies, more specifically all the different types. There were ones with horns, ones with wings, and ones with neither. And while they had seen all those different types it was usually a lot of one type, such as in Dodge Junction or Canterlot.

"So what's the deal with all these Ponies?" Saitama asked.

Twilight glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well some of them have horns, and some have wings. Are there different types of ponies or something?"

"Yes, actually. There are Earth Ponies, which have neither wings nor horns, they are closely related to the Earth, and are better at farming. Unicorns have horns, which enable them to use magic. Pegasi have wings which enable them to fly and also control the weather. And last, there are Alicorns, which are a mix of all three." The Alicorn explained.

The bald Hero nodded at that information.

"I see, so all all four types of Pony are needed in order for a society to function."

"Not necessarily. There are places out there with only one type of Pony living there." Twilight stated.

"Like Cloudsdale!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Applejack nodded in agreement. "Or Appleloosa."

"But just because a town or city was founded by one Pony, doesn't mean others can't live there as well. Ponyville was founded by Earth Ponies, but as you can see Pegasi and Unicorns live here too." The generous Unicorn added.

Both men nodded.

As they continued walking the ponies of Ponyville took note of the bizarre creatures wandering around with Princess Twilight. It was definitely a strange sight, and the creatures themselves were unlike anything they had ever seen before! Nopony knew who they were or where they came from, but the fact that they were walking around with a Princess told them they were at the very least friendly... but that didn't mean they weren't a little weary. Yet they also knew that if they were new residents then it would only be a matter of time before they met them. For now though they would simply keep their distance.

While her friend continued pointing all the landmarks and various establishments the honest Pony glanced back, noticing how quiet Fluttershy was being. She hadn't said a word since they arrived back in Ponyville. The mare had a feeling she knew why, but she figured she would ask anyway. So she slowed her pace to match that of her shy friend's. "You okay sugarcube?"

Fluttershy jumped lightly, having been lost in her own thoughts, but calmed when she noticed who was speaking to her. "Oh I'm fine." She answered softly.

"Ah know they may look scary, but Saitama and Genos ain't so bad." Applejack told her. Sure, the thought of two beings capable of killing Dragons with one punch was terrifying, but so far they did nothing to earn her mistrust. Besides, they saved Appleloosa, so she couldn't really complain.

"Oh, well, um, I-I guess so..." Saitama wasn't so bad, although his screaming earlier was a bit much. Genos on the other hoof was way more terrifying. She wasn't sure if it was his strange looking body, his emotionless eyes, or his cold expression, but she was definitely a little afraid. A part of her knew she would eventually warm up to them, but another part still made her feel scared.

Seeing how nervous her friend was the orange Earth Pony placed a comforting hoof around her. "Just give it some time, you'll see there's nothin' to be scared of."

One look at that comforting smile made the shy Pegasus feel slightly at ease.

Eventually they came to a halt, stopping right outside of a building that looked like it was made out of various desserts.

"And this is Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville's bakery. It's owned by the Cakes, and Pinkie Pie both lives and works here. They have all kinds of desserts inside, all of which are very delicious." Twilight explained with a smile, as she started to feel hungry for some reason.

Saitama walked over to the window and peered inside. His eyes were slightly wide, and his mouth agape. True to the Pony's word there were indeed desserts inside. Cake, cookies, cupcakes, and many many more. It all looked so tasty, same with the building itself. He briefly wondered if it was actually edible, but he wasn't about to find out. If only because he didn't want to appear stupid, or lose his teeth if it wasn't made of actual food.

The Cyborg also glanced inside, but his attention was drawn elsewhere. "What is Pinkie Pie doing in there?"

Everypony walked over and took a look, and they instantly knew what she was doing... then again, they already knew from the start where she ran off to suddenly. "Don't worry, you'll find out later." Rainbow answered cryptically.

Both men glanced down at her before shrugging.

The tour continued after that small detour. The most notable sights were the mayor's office, the post office, the spa(although neither were personally interested in that), the joke shop, and a strange store that sold only quills and sofas. As to who came up with the idea that those two things would sell well together, or why anyone would want a store like that, was a mystery to the two Heroes. Most of the other buildings were just Ponies' houses, which all kind of looked the same.

Eventually they reached a place outside of Ponyville, which appeared to be an orchard of some kind. Instead of cherries though it was apples. "And this is mah home, Sweet Apple Acres." The farm-Pony stated with pride.

"Wow you sure have a lot of apple trees." The bald Hero noted.

Applejack nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir. Harvestin' apples runs in mah family, and we pride ourselves on havin' some of the best apples in all of Equestria!" That may have been a slight exaggeration, but she was sure that a lot of ponies would agree with that statement. Besides, it was only natural to be a little biased toward her own apples.

Genos surveyed the area, noting that there were a _lot_ of apple trees. "It must take a long time to harvest all of these apples by yourself."

A slight chuckle escaped the farm-Pony's mouth, all the while she was thinking back to when she tried to do all the bucking herself. "Well mah family helps out." She explained. "Come on, ah'll introduce ya." The mare said as she led the group down the path toward her house.

Along the way they noticed a big, dark red Earth Pony kicking a tree. He had a short orange mane, light green eyes, and a yoke around his neck. His Cutie Mark was a green apple. Said Pony had been working hard until noticing two strange bipedal creatures walking with his sister and her friends.

Seeing her brother, Applejack headed over to him. "Howdy Big Mac. This is mah brother Big Macintosh, or Big Mac fer short. And these are Saitama and Genos, they're gonna be stayin' here in Ponyville."

Big Mac stared at the two of them, unsure what to think. They both looked pretty odd, especially the blonde one. After a while he shook his head, because he realized he was staring. "Uh, it's nice ta meet ya." He greeted nervously.

"It is good to meet you too." The Cyborg said.

"You're pretty big, you must be stronger than the others." That was just speculation, but the bald Hero had a feeling he was right.

The stallion nodded at that statement. "Eeyup!" He wasn't entirely sure he was the _strongest_ Pony in Ponyville, but he was definitely among them.

"Well we actually on our way ta introduce them ta the rest of the family, so we'll see ya later." The honest Earth Pony told her brother as she continued leading the group toward her house.

After a few more moments they reached her house, which wasn't anything fancy. Sitting in a rocking chair just outside was an old, light green Earth Pony. She had a short white mane, dull orange eyes, and an orange neckerchief with apples on it. Her Cutie Mark was a pie. Said Pony appeared to be asleep, letting the breeze rock her chair.

"This here is mah Granny Smith, one of the nicest Ponies around."

Granny Smith, who was still napping, briefly woke up upon hearing voices. "Huh? I-I'm up, I'm... up..." Almost instantly she fell back asleep.

"Don't mind her, she loves to rest." Applejack explained.

"It does look relaxing." Saitama stated.

Just then a loud gasp was heard, the source of which came from a small Pony. She had a light yellow coat, and a dark red mane. On top of her head was a big pink bow. Her eyes were a similar shade to that of Granny Smith's. Her Cutie Mark resembled that of a red, dark pink, and purple heart, which had a purple apple inside it, which had a pink heart inside that.

The last thing the filly expected to find at her house were two strange creatures, creatures which happened to know her sister. Her eyes were like saucers as she gazed up at them.

Applejack saw her sister's reaction and let out a small chuckle. "Apple Bloom, meet Saitama and Genos. Guys, this is mah little sister Apple Bloom."

The filly known as Apple Bloom still wore her stunned expression, even as the two waved at her. She may not have known everything about Equestria, but she did know some things. These creatures were entirely new to her. Her teacher Miss Cheerilee never mentioned them, nor did the books about different species, which she really only glanced at if she were being honest. After a while though she gasped loudly and bolted away from the house.

Both men bore confused looks at what had just happened. "Your sister seems rather odd." The Cyborg stated.

"Ah'm sure she was just a little shy, she's actually a nice Pony." The honest mare assured.

"There you all are!"

Everyone turned back and saw Pinkie Pie bouncing up to them.

The energetic mare continued bouncing before stopping in front of her friends and soon to be friends. "I was looking all over town for you until somepony said you were at Sweet Apple Acres so I rushed over here to find you and here you all are!"

Again, the Heroes were confused.

Pinkie, meanwhile, was smiling brightly. "Well now that I found you we can head over to Sugarcube Corner." She told the group as she began bouncing back where she came from.

As they followed the pink mare Saitama glanced down at Twilight. "Weren't we just over there?"

"Technically yes, but now we're actually going inside." The Alicorn clarified.

"Why didn't we just do that the first time?" He asked.

Spike, who had been within hearing range, looked up at the bald man. "Oh you'll see." The Drake answered with a sly smile.

After several minutes of walking the group made it back to Sugarcube Corner, where the Heroes noticed that the town had been surprisingly empty, at least compared to earlier. They were even more curious than before, but they figured their questions would be answered at the bakery. As soon as they walked through the door, which the Heroes had to crouch a little to make it through, they entered the dark building.

"Why are the lights out?" Saitama questioned.

Suddenly the lights came on, and instantly the questions were answered. Party decorations had been set up all over the place, and pretty much everypony in Ponyville was present. Food and drinks were spread out along multiple tables, all of which looked very delicious. Lastly were the games, although there weren't that many and they seemed more fitting for a child.

"SURPRISE!" The pink mare exclaimed as she grabbed her party cannon and fired it, making confetti rain everywhere.

Both men took a good look around, noticing it was indeed a party. "Did you throw this party for us?" Genos asked the hyper Pony.

Pinkie smiled from ear to ear, all the while nodding rapidly. "Uh-huh! I throw a party for every new Pony in Ponyville, and even though you aren't actually Ponies you still deserved a party!"

"So that's why you left earlier." The bald man realized. "Wow, you set this up pretty quickly."

"Well it is her specialty darling." Rarity stated as she used her magic to give the new guests a glass of punch each.

They took the punch, although the small glass was kind of hard to hold, and took a sip. It was actually very good.

"So what do ya think?!" Pinkie asked with another bright smile.

"Master and I thank you for this party, it was rather nice of you to throw it."

In response to that the pink mare jumped up and down excitedly. "Woo-hoo!"

Twilight approached the duo, having a question she had wanted to ask for a while now. "So why do you keep calling him Master? Are you his student?"

Genos glanced over at his Master before turning back to the Princess. "Actually yes, I am."

"Really?" Rainbow asked.

The Cyborg nodded.

Everypony around gasped lightly. Now that they thought of it they should have realized that was the case, especially since he kept saying Master, but they were more concerned by the fact that they're aliens.

"Perhaps we should explain a little about ourselves. If we are going to be living here among all of you then you should know who we are and what we are capable of." Genos said.

Everypony in the room crowded around the two of them, wanting to hear this. When they heard a party was being thrown for two mysterious, and scary looking, creatures they were a little nervous to attend. Of course they still did, because they all knew what would happen if they didn't. And although the creatures didn't seem so bad they still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. Yet now there was an opportunity to learn who and what they are, which would help put their minds at ease.

Once everypony was present they were ready to begin. Saitama went first, explaining that he was a Human from a far away planet. Three years ago he saved a little boy from a scary crab monster, sparking his interest in becoming a Hero. And so he began to train. A daily regiment began to form, which was what he stuck to all those years. One hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats, and a ten kilometer run, every single day! This led to him becoming a _lot_ stronger than he ever was, but there was an unfortunate downside...

"So you seriously trained so hard it made you go bald?" The cyan mare asked.

A deep sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah..."

"Wow!" Was everypony's response.

Twilight was skeptical of his claim, having never heard of anypony losing their hair because of training. At some point she would do some research, but that could wait a bit.

Genos then told his story, which was different than his Master's. He had been a normal Human, living in peace with his family in a simple village. Four years ago though his town was attacked by a crazy Cyborg, and he was the only survivor. He could see several Ponies crying but he continued none the less. Some time after the attack a scientist named Dr. Kuseno passed by and found him, saying he was searching for the renegade Cyborg. Genos begged him to turn him into a Cyborg, in order be stronger and perhaps one day find that Cyborg. Once all was said and done he had become a Cyborg, and made a promise to the doctor to take the evil Cyborg down.

He had spent the next four years going from town to town, battling monsters and other evils. Thanks to his robotic body, as well as weapons the doctor gave him, he was able to easily dispatch whatever came his way. It wasn't until he tracked the deadly Mosquito Girl that he met his match. "After absorbing the blood of all the nearby animals she became too powerful for me to stop. With no way of beating her I figured self-destructing was the only option, but right as I was about to do so Master Saitama saved me. One slap was enough to kill the Mosquito Girl, and on that day I knew he was no ordinary man. So I asked to train under him, and he took me in. And that is how I became his student."

For what felt like hours the Ponies all sat and listened intently to their stories. It was all unbelievable, and nopony had ever heard anything like it before. Parts of it were heartbreaking, while others were inspiring. It certainly put the two in a new light. Everypony felt a little more comfortable around them now. They were no longer mysterious, and no longer scary. Of course, both men were far stronger and more powerful than anypony in Ponyville(except for maybe Princess Twilight), but they were Heroes, and not a danger to them.

Several moments of silence passed before Pinkie Pie raised a hoof, as if she were in class. "Do you have any more cool stories?"

A little surprisingly everypony else in the room wanted to hear more.

"Actually yes, there is more."

"Tell us!" The Cutie Mark crusaders, who might have been the most excited, yelled.

And so the two Heroes continued from where they left off. The Mosquito Girl had actually been a creation of Dr. Genus; a scientist who dabbled in evolution. And after defeating more of his creations the duo went out to take down the House of Evolution, which was done courtesy of Genos. There was more to it underground, where the most powerful creation rested. Carnage Kabuto had been unleashed by Genus and challenged Saitama to a fight, which ended with just one punch... mostly due to the bald Hero not wanting to miss bargain day at the supermarket.

They then described joining the Hero Association, which was an organization full of powerful Heroes who help keep the world safe. Sometime after that a gigantic meteor was heading toward Earth, on a collision course with City Z. Genos tried in vain to stop it, but right before it could crash Saitama took care of it, doing so with one punch again. More time passed before the Deep Sea King showed up; a powerful monster who was capable of taking down even the strongest Heroes. Again, the battle came down to the Sea King and Saitama, and ended with one punch.

Just when it looked like it couldn't get any worse a great seer predicted the end of the world. After all the Class S Heroes(and Saitama) gathered at the Hero Association aliens attacked, reducing City A to nothing but ruins. An all out battle ensued between the Heroes and the aliens on the ground, while Saitama found his way into the ship. After an intense battle with Boros(the leader of the alien spacecraft), Saitama walked away the victor and life returned to normal after that.

Finally they mentioned coming to Equestria and basically wandering around, traveling to different cities and towns before meeting Princess Celestia. They were given the choice to live peacefully in Equestria, as well as protect it should the need arise. Needing a place to stay she sent them to live in Ponyville with Twilight and the others. "And that's pretty much it." Saitama finished, hoping that their short but accurate retelling was enough to clue the Ponies in.

For several moments everypony could only stand there shocked. Everything they just heard was incredible, although that was a bit of an understatement. Both men did things nopony thought possible, such as destroying a giant meteor with a single punch, or taking on aliens! Sure they didn't see any of this for themselves, but they were convinced that it was all true.

Eventually the Ponies started cheering for them, stomping their hooves on the ground loudly as well.

Saitama raised an eyebrow. "What's all this for?"

"Are you kidding?!" In an instant Pinkie was right in his face. "You two saved your whole planet from aliens, and all that other cool stuff!"

Rainbow nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that was the most awesome thing I've ever heard!" Like her pink-maned friend she was practically brimming with excitement. Taking on powerful monsters, saving an entire city from an alien invasion, it was super awesome!

Everypony in the room agreed with the two of them wholeheartedly, either with a nod or murmur.

"Wow, this is much better than hate mail or death threats." The bald Hero joked.

"What do you mean 'death threats'?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"As you know Master and I joined the Hero Association, but where as I ranked Class S he barely made it into Class C. Due to his low ranking, nobody expected much of Master, despite the fact that he is the most powerful man on the planet."

Twilight looked up at the bald man in confusion. "If you're so powerful how did you only rank as Class C?"

"I'm not good at written tests okay?!" He snapped.

Brushing that comment aside, Genos continued. "Anyway, because people didn't expect much from him, they were shocked when he preformed such amazing feats. Most claimed he was a fraud, merely taking credit for the work done by other Heroes. As such, many grew to hate him, thinking he was nothing but a cheater."

Applejack furrowed her brow. "That's downright awful!" From the sounds of it, Saitama was a truly great man. Sure his methods were on the violent side, but he did what he did to save his world. So for the people he saved to turn on him made her kind of angry.

"Those Ponies clearly have no appreciation for such a heroic man." Rarity scoffed, although she wasn't quite as angry as her friend. Still, he did nothing but good deeds and was still chewed out because of it.

"Well you won't have to worry about that here Saitama. I think I speak for everypony when I say you truly are a great man." Twilight told him, earning nods of agreement from everypony around.

A small smile came to the bald Hero's face. Back on Earth he didn't really care what anyone thought, as he only did the Hero thing for fun. So when they called him a fraud, or anything like that, he would shrug it off. Now though he was in a whole new world, and from the sounds of it the Ponies appreciated what he did for Earth. And he could only assume that the next time he stopped a monster that the Ponies would thank him. It was looking to be a welcome change. "Thank you."

Genos also smiled, happy to finally see his Master getting the recognition he deserved.

After all of that the party continued on, with a much happier tone than when it started. Ponies were starting to feel more comfortable around the pair of Heroes, and were able to breath easy. Some even struck up conversations with them, finding it easier to do so now.

One such Pony was the mayor of Ponyville; Mayor Mare. Seeing as how she was the mayor, and the fact that these two Heroes were going to be staying in her town, she felt it best to introduce herself. "As mayor of Ponyville I just wanted to let you know if you need anything you can come see me."

"We will keep that in mind, thank you." The Cyborg said.

"Also, if a situation comes up that we ponies can't handle I may call upon you two."

"Sounds fair." Saitama stated.

Mayor Mare smiled. "Excellent. Well, I hope you two enjoy your stay here in Ponyville." With that she went off to grab more cake.

Once she was gone the bald man turned to his student. "Boy these Ponies sure are friendly."

"Yes, it would appear that they have gotten over their fears of us."

"Hopefully now we'll be able to blend in."

Just then Pinkie Pie bounced over to the pair. "Enjoying the party?" She asked with a hopeful grin.

"Actually yeah, we are." The bald Hero stated. Who knew a party thrown by Ponies could be fun.

"That's great! And now you have so many new friends!" The pink mare exclaimed as she motioned toward everypony at the party.

A small chuckle escaped Saitama's mouth. "Are you always this excited?"

"Uh-huh! Besides, how can I not be excited that I have two new friends who are from another planet and have crazy abilities and took on monsters and aliens!"

Both men exchanged confused glances before shrugging, all the while figuring that it would take time to get used to everything in Equestria.

Shortly after a trio of fillies approached the pair. One of them was Apple Bloom, but the other two were unrecognizable. One was a white Unicorn with a light pink and purple, somewhat curly mane. Her eyes were a light shade of green, and her Cutie Mark was almost identical to Apple Bloom's, except hers had a pink music note on top of a purple star.

The other was a dark-orange Pegasus, with a medium length purple mane. Her eyes were a lighter shade of purple, and her Cutie Mark was the same as the other two, except hers had a pink lightning bolt over a purple one.

All three fillies were staring up at the two men in complete awe.

"Uh, hi." The strongest man greeted nervously.

"We just want to say that you two are like, the coolest ponies in the world!" The orange one exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Added the white one.

"Thanks." Saitama said.

Apple Bloom smiled before turning to her friends. "See, ah told ya they were cool."

"We should all totally hang out sometime!" The Pegasus said.

"Or maybe you guys can come with us to school tomorrow for show and tell."

Genos cocked a brow. "Show and tell?"

"Yeah, everypony comes to school and brings something to share." The Unicorn explained.

"So you want to bring us?" The bald man questioned, noticing how weird that sounded.

All three of them nodded.

Both men glanced over to one another before the Cyborg spoke up. "Well I suppose we could do it. Perhaps going to school could be beneficial for us, as we currently know nothing about Equestria."

In response to that the trio of fillies cheered and started dancing around happily, which lasted several moments before they all calmed down. Once that was over they all looked up at the two. "I'm Scootaloo by the way." The Pegasus introduced.

"And I'm Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister."

Apple Bloom already met them, so she didn't need an introduction. "Be sure ta meet us at the schoolhouse by seven, that's when school starts."

They both nodded.

"Great, cya tomorrow." Scootaloo waved them goodbye before her and her friends left to go grab some cupcakes.

A few moments after Saitama had a thought occur to him. "Are we really going to attend a school for little kids?" While he could agree that it would be good for him and his student to learn about Equestria, he wasn't too keen on sitting in a class meant for people much younger than him. It would be rather awkward, not to mention all the kids would most likely barrage him and his student with lots of questions... or worse, make fun of his bald head.

"I know it seems strange but it is important we gather as much information on Equestria as we can, seeing as how this is our new home."

A sigh escaped the strongest man's mouth. "I guess."

Genos then noticed his new friends motioning them to come over to the refreshment table. "We can worry about that tomorrow, for now we should enjoy our party." He said as he walked over to them.

Realizing his pupil was right, and because he might have been over exaggerating about how bad school might be, he shrugged and followed him over. After all, he was in a new world, one where they don't think of him as fraud or a monster. All things considered things were looking up for him... well, he didn't have a good fight yet, but he figured it would happen eventually. For now though he would simply relax and enjoy himself.

* * *

The sun slowly set across the horizon, courtesy of Princess Celestia and her magic. It was her duty to raise and lower the sun each day, which may have sounded tedious but was in fact one of her favorite joys. Bringing on the new day almost always put a smile on her face, and it was no different for ending the day. And so the Princess stood on the balcony, with her horn aimed toward the sun. Her horn continued to be bathed in a golden light until the sun was no longer visible, and the sky was dark. With that done she stopped channeling her magic, and watched as the moon was being raised into the sky. Once it was high in the sky Celestia let out a small sigh. "Well I'm heading off to bed, goodnight sister."

Standing next to Celestia was a slightly smaller Alicorn. Her coat was a dark shade of blue, resembling the dark of night. Her mane was a little more royal blue, but still dark, appearing to have dozens of tiny stars shimmering within it, and it too flowed as if there were a constant breeze to carry it. Her Cutie Mark was a crescent moon over a dark blotch. On her hooves were silver horseshoes, around her neck was a big black necklace with a crescent moon upon it, and resting on top of her head was a black tiara.

Princess Luna turned to her sister and smiled. "Good night Tia."

As the Princess of the Sun prepared to leave she paused. "Oh, before I go something exciting happened today." She stated.

Luna raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Really, what?"

Princess Celestia went on to explain the discoveries she made in Las Pegasus and Appleloosa, how they were saved by two mysterious beings. Not a day later, and after summoning the former Bearers of the Elements of Harmony, she met the two beings. Saitama and Genos were two Heroes from another world, brought to Equestria by Lauren Fausticorn herself. She explained that they were staying in Equestria and needed a place to stay, and as such entrusted her former student to look after them in Ponyville.

Once her sister finished the story the Princess of the Night contemplated the recent events. "...I see." It was all a little strange, and she certainly didn't expect any of that. What was even more troubling was why Lauren brought them to Equestria in the first place, but she supposed Lauren had her reasons and it would be impossible to figure them out. Another thought came to the Alicorn's mind. "So you trust them?"

"I know they sound intimidating, and the fact that they have been known to kill is also disconcerting, but they have done nothing to warrant any mistrust. I know you haven't met them yet, but when you do you'll see that they are actually pretty nice." With that she began heading into the castle. "Goodnight Lulu."

As soon as her sister was gone Luna furrowed her brow. While she didn't want to judge them she couldn't really help herself. From the sounds of it those two were dangerous, and could easily defeat anything that came their way. At the same time though they did save Las Pegasus and Appleloosa, which they didn't have to do. It was a little troubling, but she knew she would meet them soon enough.

For now though she would preform her duties and watch over the night. _'Perhaps I will pay them a visit soon, just to see if they're as trustworthy as my sister claims.'_

* * *

Alright I'll end it off there. This was a long one, and I hope you enjoyed it. So Saitama and Genos got to know their new home a little, took a tour of Ponyville, and had a welcome party thrown for them. I know I didn't cover everything in Ponyville, but as the story goes on we'll see them go to more places and meet more Ponies... also they will be attending school, which might won't be a permanent thing. On the opposite end of the spectrum Sonic is causing some problems for Cabelleron, and is now being taken to Ahuizotl, which can only end splendidly. We saw our first glimpse of Luna and she now knows of the two Heroes, but she is a little weary, but as she said she will have to wait and see. That's all for now, so be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	6. The Learning Process

Chapter Six: The Learning Process

Saitama had been lying peacefully in his bed, which was surprisingly comfortable. Unlike the beds at the inn in Dodge Junction, or on the train, the one he was resting on was bigger. Not to mention softer, which he really enjoyed. One arm hung lazily off the side of the bed, while the other rested upon his bare stomach. His blanket was barely on him, not that he really minded. Light snores came from him as his slumber continued.

Suddenly his eyes shot open, and he instantly awoke. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, I DON'T WANT TO GET SNEEZED ON!" Several deep breathes escaped his mouth as he bolted upright. He then realized that it was only a nightmare, if one could really consider it that. His eyes then wandered over to the only window in the room, and the sunlight coming through told him it was morning. Unfortunately there wasn't any kind of clock in the room, so as to what specific time it was he had no clue. _'Maybe I should buy a clock with all these bits.'_ Certainly one clock wasn't that expensive, and he figured that that was a good use for some of his money.

With a yawn he got up out of bed and began putting his clothes back on. Since he and his student left on such short notice he forgot to bring extra clothes, so all he had was his Hero outfit. Not that he minded though, as wearing it let everyone know who and what he was. With his clothes on he began walking toward the door. He opened it and exited the room, and at the same time he noticed his student walking down the hall. "Oh hey Genos."

The Cyborg paused before turning around. "Good morning Master." He greeted.

Saitama closed the door and walked over to him. "Do you know what time it is?" The bald Hero questioned.

"Not the exact time no."

"Well I'm sure Twilight will know."

Genos nodded in agreement. "I was actually on my way to see her. I am sure she will want to know of our plans to attend school, seeing as she and her friends were tasked with watching over us."

While he didn't think of it exactly as 'watching over' him and his student, the bald man could see where his student was coming from. Not just that, but they also lived in her castle, and the last thing he wanted was for her to freak out when she couldn't find him. "So where is she?" Unfortunately their tour of the castle was a little brief, and considering it was pretty much their first day it would take a while to get familiarized with their new home.

In an instant the Cyborg's eyes got to work, and he searched the area for the pony in question. A few moments later he successfully located her. "I detect three lifeforms about seventy five meters away from our current location, so it would appear Starlight Glimmer and Spike are with her as well." He informed as he began heading in that direction, doing so at a relaxed pace.

"That's pretty convenient." The bald Hero noted as he followed his pupil.

Both men walked through the halls of the castle, once again in slight awe of its beauty. It was mostly due to the fact that neither man had ever seen a castle before. The most impressive building on Earth was the Hero Association Headquarters, but that couldn't really compare to Twilight's Castle. These thoughts lingered in their minds as they drew closer to the other three residents of the castle.

In one of the many dining rooms Twilight, Starlight, and Spike were seated at a table. Five seats were present, and the table had been set for five. The menu consisted of pancakes, various fruits(mostly berries), eggs, muffins, toast, and waffles. Also there was some juice, orange to be precise. The three of them appeared to be having a great breakfast, and a lovely morning.

Twilight looked up from her plate when she heard footsteps, Genos' to be exact as his metal feet make a very distinct and loud sound, especially with the echo. That was quite the contrast to Saitama, who was pretty light on his feet. Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, the Princess smiled and waved at them. "Good morning Saitama. Good morning Genos."

Hearing the greeting, as well as the earlier footsteps, the Dragon and the Unicorn looked up as well. "Hey guys!" Spike greeted rather enthusiastically.

"Uh, n-nice to see you this morning." Starlight said nervously. Even after spending most of the previous day with them, and that fun party where she learned pretty much everything about them, she was still a little weary around them. She just couldn't help it, seeing as how they're essentially aliens. Aliens, who have incredible power, which would certainly spell death if the situation were to ever arise. That's also assuming what they told everypony was true... but she had a strong feeling it was, and she certainly didn't want to find out for herself.

Ignoring the heliotrope Unicorn's nervousness he bowed to them. "Good morning to you all as well."

"Good morning." Saitama also bowed.

Spike scratched his head in confusion. "How come you two always bow?" It had only been a day, but the baby Dragon had seen them bow multiple times. Of course he had seen Ponies bow, but that was mostly the important Ponies doing it.

"Where Master and I come from, it is customary to bow to those you are greeting."

"How fascinating." Twilight noted before taking a bite of her blueberry muffin. "At some point we really need to sit down and go into further detail about your world. Just think of everything we Ponies could learn from it, and I'd be the first Pony to ever study an alien!" Her face lit up with excitement at the idea, and she couldn't wait for that to happen.

Not quite as enthusiastic, Saitama merely shrugged. "Um, sure."

The Alicorn let out a small chuckle as she realized she was the only one who seemed even remotely interested in studying them, which was usually the case. She then cleared her throat. "Well, how about you join us for breakfast? There's plenty of it."

"Thanks." He replied as he stared at the seat in front of him, which seemed too small for him to sit in properly. Instead he pulled the seat far back and simply sat on the ground, using the pillow on the chair as a seat.

The Cyborg followed his Master's example and also opted to sit on the cushion instead of the small seat. And once he and his Master were sitting down they began dishing themselves some food. It was a bit different than what they were used to, but it looked and smelled delicious regardless. Not to mention it had been a little while since either had a proper meal that wasn't just pie or cherry related food.

And now they were all sitting together, chowing down on some good breakfast.

After a few bites the bald Hero turned to face the Alicorn. "You know, as far as Pony food goes this isn't that bad." He noted before shoving some more pancake into his face.

"Well what did you expect, a bunch of grass?" Spike questioned with a chuckle.

"Where Master and I come from horses typically just eat grass and plants, so yes."

Starlight looked over to them with a raised eyebrow. "Now when you say horses do you mean Ponies like us, or more like Saddle Arabians?" She always thought it was weird that Ponies from Saddle Arabia looked a little different than the average Pony. It wasn't that she was judging them because of it, but she just thought it was a little odd. Then again, Celestia Luna and Cadance don't really look like the average Pony either... but she just figured it was because they were Alicorns.

Genos glanced over at his Master, who was busy stuffing his face, so he took it upon himself to answer. "I do not know what Saddle Arabians look like, but on our planet adult horses are not as small as you all are. They also have much smaller heads and eyes, and their coats are not nearly as colorful as some of the Ponies we have come across."

Of course, the Pony most interested in that was Twilight. "Interesting. Well that's just another thing will have to talk about, ooh I should make a checklist of the questions I want to ask you two." Not only was it the best way to get organized, but it would also help her remember everything she wanted to ask. After all, if she were to forget a question she had that could throw her research completely off, and then her groundbreaking studies would be inaccurate! If that were to happen... well, her mind instantly brought her to the worst case scenario.

Even if the baby Dragon was focusing on his meal he could still tell what Twilight was thinking, and as her assistant it was his duty to help reign her in. "Why don't you worry about that a little later?" The last thing he needed was for her to start freaking out about checklists, which she would obviously blow _way_ out of proportion.

She let out another sheepish chuckle before returning to her breakfast.

It became pretty silent after that as everyone was mostly focusing on their food, especially the two Heroes. It wasn't that there was any tension or awkwardness in the air, although with two aliens at the table that was a possibility, it was just a nice relaxing meal. Occasionally one of the three long-term residents of the castle would glance up at the Heroes, but it was only a brief glance.

At one point Twilight paused her eating and looked up at the two guests. "So, any plans for the day?" Princess Celestia instructed her and her friends to look over the two of them during their stay in Equestria, and she intended to do just that. They had gotten the tour of Ponyville out of the way, but there was still so much to do. This of course, made her glad she was always so organized, and just goes to show how great checklists are.

"Actually yes." The blonde said after taking a bite of a surprisingly tasty muffin. "Master and I were invited to attend school by Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo."

Hearing that made the Alicorn's eyes light up. "That's a wonderful idea! What better way to learn about Equestria than by going to school? Of course, you'll only learn so much from Miss Cheerliee, but I can also be your teacher. I can teach you about history, magic, agriculture, geography. Ooh and I can even write to Princess Celestia about your progress!" She finished her sentence with an excited squee, feeling even more eager to both learn from and study the two Heroes.

Saitama leaned over to his student. "Do you think it's too late to find a different place to live?" It wasn't that he was ungrateful for her offering a place to stay, it's just that her constant talk of studying was starting to get tiresome. They had only been in Ponyville a day and already Twilight was going on and on about learning. At the very least he hoped this wouldn't be a daily thing.

Genos ignored the comment, as he knew his Master was joking. "Speaking of, we were told to meet those three at the school this morning, but we did not have a way to check the time."

The baby Dragon glanced up from his meal at the clock hanging on the back wall. "It says it's about seven thirty." He told the two Heroes.

"D-did you say... seven thirty?" The bald Hero asked as his face went blank.

"Yep."

A moment of silence followed before Saitama screamed at the top of his lungs, surprising everyone but his pupil. "DAMMIT! WE SCREWED UP!" He clutched the sides of his head as if in panic, and continued shrieking afterword. It was so loud that it nearly filled the entire castle, and that's not taking the echo into account. His yelling lasted a few moments before he stopped, although he still seemed shaken up.

Nearly having a heart attack from the sudden outburst, Twilight took several deep breathes to calm herself. "W-what's the p-problem?" Whatever it was must have been really bad for him to wail like that, and she was beginning to think she didn't want to know what it was.

"We were supposed to meet those three at school by seven, but now it's too late!"

Starlight, who was also recovering from his yelling, just stared at him in confusion. "You mean the reason you nearly scared us to death was because you overslept?" She knew it could be tough missing deadlines, especially since she became Twilight Sparkle's pupil, but that didn't mean he had to nearly destroy her eardrums because of it.

The only one not effected by the outburst was Genos, who had been calmly eating his eggs. "Master has a tendency to overreact." He noted before setting his fork down, all the while frowning. "Although it is regrettable that we will not be able to attend school today, and I am sure those three will be upset with us."

"Uh, you do know the school day lasts longer than half hour right?" Twilight questioned, catching the Heroes' attention.

"You mean it isn't too late?!" While he still had mixed feelings about going to a kid's school he still felt obligated to go, mostly because those three little Ponies were counting on him... that, and he didn't see any way out of it now.

"Nope." The Alicorn smiled.

Almost instantly Saitama stood up. "Come on Genos, we have to hurry!"

"Yes Master!"

"Just be sure to-" The lavender mare couldn't even finish her sentence as the two were already gone. She glanced over at her own student, who merely shrugged at her.

Spike took the opportunity to grab another muffin. "Gee, and I thought your freakouts were bad Twilight." He joked, earning him a glare from said Pony. "What?"

* * *

"Girls are you sure these two are coming?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had shown up to school with much more excitement than usual, which meant they had something really special to share at show and tell. They had been overjoyed when Saitama and Genos promised to come to school with them, and had never been more excited to get to school. On the way there all they could talk about was how cool it was going to be. Their classmates would be beyond shocked that they had brought the two alien Heroes to class, and as such they would become the most popular fillies in Ponyville... although they promised to not let things escalate like when they had their Twilight Time.

When they arrived though neither one was there. At first they figured the two of them were just running late, or maybe there was a monster that they needed to beat. And so they waited outside, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the heroic duo. To them it felt like hours went by, when in reality it had only been a few minutes, but waiting for them felt like eternity.

Miss Cheerliee, their teacher, had told them to come inside as the day started. Once everypony was present she started the day, and today was show and tell. It was always nice seeing the foals and fillies bringing in things they wanted to share, such as a toy or favorite book or just any special object. She was also glad that her students were nice and supportive, which wasn't always the case, as it made show and tell easier on both her and the students.

After a little while the only ones who hadn't gone were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who said two important guests were joining them. A few minutes had gone by but nopony was coming.

"Where do you think they are?" Sweetie Belle wondered aloud.

"Do ya think they forgot?"

Scootaloo frowned. "Maybe they changed their minds about showing up." She didn't want to think negatively, but she just couldn't help it. After all they were big important Heroes who were living with Princess Twilight, and they probably had better things to do. It would only make sense that they wouldn't come to some school for fillies, not when they could be out saving Equestria.

Just then the door burst open, hitting the adjacent wall pretty hard. A few seconds later Saitama and Genos walked in, and judging by all the shocked looks on the Ponies' faces they were unexpected.

"Um, hi." The bald Hero greeted nervously.

Everypony in the class stared at the two, having seen them around Ponyville. They had heard the two of them were great Heroes from a far away planet, and they had come to live in Ponyville. Soon enough the class erupted with cheers. The two of them were pretty much celebrities, and they had come to their classroom!

The most excited Ponies however were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who bolted toward the duo. "Finally!" The orange Pegasus exclaimed.

"We thought you weren't coming." Sweetie Belle said.

"How come ya didn't show up when we told ya?" Apple Bloom questioned. While she was glad they showed up eventually she was still curious as to what kept them. Had it been any longer and she and her friends would have been the laughing stock of the school... well maybe not, but since they did show up she wouldn't have to find out.

A guilty look came to the bald Hero's face. "Uh we kind of slept in."

There was a slight pause as Scootaloo just stared at them incredulously. "You slept in... you weren't out fighting monsters, or possibly helping Princess Celestia in Canterlot, you were sleeping..." She wasn't trying to be mean, but she couldn't help herself. Had they been off saving Ponyville from danger the filly could've understood that, and she wouldn't have blamed them... but that wasn't the case. Instead they slept in.

Genos turned to the annoyed filly and bowed to her. "Forgive us Scootaloo, but without the aid of alarm clocks Master and I had no idea what the the time was."

"At least they showed up." Sweetie Belle stated.

"Yeah, we should probably cut 'em some slack." The farm-Pony noted.

Before the orange Pegasus could respond Miss Cheerilee approached the two Heroes. "So you two must be Saitama and Genos, the two Heroes from another planet." She smiled and stopped a few feet in front of them. "My name is Miss Cheerilee and I'm the teacher at this school. You must be a big deal seeing as how those three couldn't stop talking about you."

"We've only been here a day and already we're famous. How about that Genos?" Judging by the reactions to his entrance it was safe to say the Ponies at school were impressed, and the cheering he and his student received at the party yesterday was even further proof. He had only ever done the Hero thing for fun, and while that was still his goal it was nice to be getting some recognition. _'I wonder if I'll have any fan clubs?'_

The Cyborg offered his Master a smile before diverting his attention toward the teacher. "While we did agree to come for show and tell, Master and I are planning on attending your school."

In response to that Miss Cheerilee looked between them confused. "You want to attend our school?" Of course she was never one to turn anypony away, especially since she loved to teach and felt everypony deserved a chance to learn... but hearing them want to was a bit surprising. Apparently they were incredibly strong Heroes capable of defeating even Dragons, not to mention everything else they claimed to have taken down, so as to why they wanted to attend a school for children was beyond her.

"Yes. Master and I know nothing about Equestria and felt we needed to learn, and when we told this to Twilight Sparkle she agreed with us."

A small chuckle escaped her mouth. It should have been more obvious to her, and she felt a little silly for not coming to that conclusion. It would only make sense for them to want to learn about the land, especially since it seemed like they would be staying a while. And if Princess Twilight thought it was a good idea then who was she to object. "Well that's wonderful, and I'd be happy to teach you both anything you want to know."

"Thank you."

As his student had been talking Saitama had been glancing around the room, just looking around at everything. What stood out the most was that there wasn't a floor, instead it was just a bunch of hay. It was surprising to say the least, especially since he had seen actual floors, such as the one in Sugarcube Corner or either of the castles. Then again, Ponyville wasn't exactly a modern town, and as such probably kept certain buildings simple. And besides the small desks everything looked as he expected it to.

"Now class," The cerise Earth Pony began, snapping the bald man out of his thoughts. "today we have two special guests that you may have seen around town recently. They have accompanied these three fillies here and have decided to actually attend our school." She could hear her class gasping lightly, most likely from surprise. She flashed them a smile before motioning to the duo. "Why don't you two tell us all a little about yourselves?"

Saitama exchanged a glance with his pupil before shrugging and then clearing his throat. "Um, hello, I'm Saitama. I'm just a guy who's a Hero for fun." He noticed one Pony raising their hoof in the air, and he knew what that meant. "Yes?"

"So you're some kind of super hero, like the Power Ponies?" He asked with an excited grin.

Not knowing who or what a Power Pony was, he just scratched the side of his head in confusion. "Uh, something like that. I mean, I can't fly, but I can run pretty fast, and I'm super strong." He answered, making the Pony's big smile even bigger. "So anyway-"

"If you're such a big hero why are you at school?"

"Master and I have no knowledge on Equestria, and since we will be here for a while we will need all of the information we can get." The Cyborg answered.

Another filly raised her hoof. "Why are your hooves big and gray?"

He didn't know if these kids were there at the party, or if they had merely forgotten his story, but he wasn't about to go into the whole story again. "To keep it simple, I was once a Human as Master was, but I was turned into a Cyborg by Dr. Kuseno. Essentially, I received robotic parts... and I these are arms, not hooves."

There was a small pause before the same filly spoke up again. "What's a robot?"

Miss Cheerilee heard the bald man groan. "Alright I think that's enough questions for now, we don't want to overwhelm our guests." She heard nearly everypony in class groan. "There will be plenty of time to ask more questions at recess." She then turned toward the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "You girls may take your seats, and you did a great job for show and tell!"

Big smiles came to the faces of the Crusaders as they slapped their forehooves in the air, and after that little celebration they went to take their seats.

"You two can sit anywhere you like, but I'm afraid we don't have any more desks."

"It's not like we could even sit in these desks." The bald man noted as he went over to the front right desk and took a seat on the floor.

Genos was about to move to the opposite side but paused before doing so. "Forgive me, but Master and I did not bring any paper or writing utensils." Since he was going to be in school he figured taking notes would be beneficial, especially since it would help him and his mentor... that and Twilight seemed pretty eager about notes and studying in general.

"Excuse me." A filly with a light-magenta coat, pale blue eyes, and a light-purple mane(with a white streak going across it) called out. Her cutie mark was a tiara, which was funny because she was also wearing one at the moment. "I have some extra paper and a spare pencil you can use." She offered with a nervous smile.

"That's very nice of you Diamond Tiara." Cheerilee was still getting used to the new Diamond Tiara, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like the change in attitude.

He walked over to her desk and took the paper and pencil, and once he had both in his grasp he bowed to the Earth Pony. "Thank you Diamond Tiara."

"Uh, no problem."

Now able to write down the information that would be given to him the Cyborg went to the side opposite his Master's. He sat down on the ground and set the piece of paper down.

Once everypony was ready Miss Cheerilee began teaching.

Saitama sat there with a bored expression on his face, which was followed with a yawn. He had never really been interested in learning, or school, which probably wasn't helped by his lack of concentration at times. This especially was boring to him, and he had only been in class a few minutes. Out of the corner of his eye he could his pupil diligently taking notes; something he was glad for as he could always just look at those notes. His attention returned to the teacher, and while he could see her lips moving he had no idea what she was saying. _'I wonder when recess is?'_

* * *

"F-finally!"

Trixie left Appleloosa several days ago, with a bag _full_ of bits. The Ponies there may not have been the brightest, but they certainly love a good show. Which is exactly what she put on for them. In the past whenever she told a story she usually made up the events of said story, claiming such ridiculous things as being able to defeat an Ursa Major all by herself. Now though she actually had stories to tell, and even though they weren't about her she didn't care.

The showmare knew that the Ponies of Appleloosa held admiration for the mysterious Heroes, and since she had seen their acts of heroism first hoof she figured why not make the show about them. And so she spun the tale of the Dragon attack on Las Pegasus; how the city had been under siege and unable to defend itself. That was when the two Heroes showed up and took care of the problem. Thanks to her magic, and some special effects, she put on a fantastic show for everypony, completely wowing them.

Having put on what might be her best show ever, Trixie had received a huge amount of bits. She was very grateful to have received so much payment, especially since she hadn't had much left before she put the show on. Now she had enough money to last a good while, and be able to buy things such as food. It also just felt good to be a little rich, and made her hopeful for even more money in the future. That would be put on hold though as the azure Unicorn had some other business to attend to first.

Her main reason for leaving Appleloosa was to trail the mysterious Heroes, who she learned were called Saitama and Genos. Those were certainly odd names, but then again they were odd creatures. And now that she knew their names it would be easier to find them... although she was sure if she asked about two powerful and mysterious Heroes all signs would point to them. Mostly it was just nice to finally know their names, and so when the time came she could thank them properly.

And so after a long few days of travel she reached Dodge Junction. Like Appleloosa, the town was pretty bare. Simple buildings for simple Ponies, and luckily for her she wasn't simple. Living in such a barren town wasn't her cup of tea, but she wasn't planning on staying long. All she wanted to do was find the Heroes, thank them, and then get the heck out of dodge... no pun intended.

A satisfied smirk came to Trixie's face as she strolled into town. Her eyes scanned the area as she walked, trying to find the pair. It shouldn't have been hard to spot them, given that they would stick out like a sore thumb in a place like this, but she wasn't having much luck. A few more moments passed but she still saw nothing. "Hm, if I were a super-powered Hero, where would I be?"

"Why you'd be out saving the world!"

The sudden voice made the showmare jump in surprise, and if it weren't for her heavy cart she might have gone up past the highest building. After taking a brief moment to recover she turned to see the smile of a mare.

Said Pony let out a small chuckle. "I didn't mean to scare ya. The name's Cherry Jubilee, how can I help ya?"

Several deep breathes escaped the azure mare's mouth before she regained her composure. "Good day to you. I'm Trixie, and I'm looking for two creatures named Saitama and Genos. The Ponies at Appleloosa told me they were heading in this direction." She explained.

"Boy those two sure are making quite the name for themselves." Cherry noted with a chuckle.

"So you've seen them?" Trixie asked while arching a brow.

"Sure have. Those two came here not too long ago. They helped bucked the entire cherry orchard, and did it in record time too."

Hearing this made the Unicorn smile. She wasn't interested in cherries in the slightest, but the fact that the Pony before her had come in contact with them was a good sign. "Alright, well I would like to speak with them. So if you could point me to where they are that would be great."

Cherry Jubilee's smile soon turned into a frown. "That may be a problem."

"And why's that?" While she wasn't about to give up hope she couldn't help but worry.

"The thing is they said they had to meet Princess Celestia, so they took the next train to Canterlot. They left a few days ago." At one point the Earth Pony noticed the Unicorn's face go blank. "Are you alright?"

A brief pause ensued before the stunned mare finally said something. "So Saitama and Genos are no longer here?" She received a head shake no. "Would you excuse Trixie for a moment?"

"Of course." She smiled.

Trixie walked away from the mare, after unhitching herself from her cart. She walked forward a lot of feet before turning down a random alley, disappearing from sight. "BUCK IT ALL TO TARTARUS!"

Nearly everypony in town heard that cursing, and most just cringed from the sudden loud noise. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing, even if they didn't know it. They wondered what could have happened to make somepony yell out like that. It must have been something really horrible, and even though they might have been curious they frankly didn't want to know. And so they ignored the scream and carried on with their business.

A few moments later and the azure Pony walked out of the alley and went back over to the mare she was speaking to. "Sorry about that, just had to vent." Once she was a few feet away she stopped. "Now then, it seems that Trixie will be leaving for Canterlot, which will probably take several... days... of travel..." The journey from Las Pegasus to Appleloosa had been bad enough, but then she had to make another long journey to get to Dodge Junction! And now to top it off she had to go _all_ the way to Canterlot. _'I could have just picked a town and stayed put, but no, I just had to be a traveling magician.'_

Even after hearing the loud scream the Earth Pony was still smiling. "Why we'd be more than happy ta have ya here Trixie!"

In spite of her current circumstances the azure mare couldn't help but smile also. "Why thank you." It was then that an idea came to her head, and it made her grin even bigger. "Did I mention that I am a professional traveling magician?"

Hearing that made Cherry Jubilee's face go slightly blank. "Did you say traveling magician?" She received a nod, which made the mare practically light up. "Why I haven't seen a real magic show in years! Oh how I just love a good trick! Say, if you'd be willin' to put on a little show for us I can see about letting you stay free of charge. With all the money we're makin' selling cherries we put some money in this thing, make it really special. I just know everypony would pay anything to see a performance."

An innocent smile formed on the showmare's face. "I hadn't really thought of that... but if you're so insisting I suppose I can put on a show. After all, Trixie certainly wouldn't want to disappoint her fans."

"Great!" Cherry cheered. "Now let's stop gabbin' and get goin', we have a magic show to put on!"

* * *

Recess couldn't have come sooner for Saitama, who had nearly died of boredom. He had always found school to be boring, and more often than not he would zone out while the teacher would be teaching. His mind would start wandering, and even if he was looking at the teacher he would never understand what they were trying to teach him. Sometimes he would even fall asleep... which did lead him to trouble a few times. It wasn't his fault though as he blamed the teachers for being boring.

This was made even more clear earlier when he started nodding off after only a few minutes. Again, he blamed Miss Cheerliee, as she could have at least tried to make the class interesting. And he also didn't see the need for her to call him out, when he wasn't even doing anything. Sure he was asleep, but it's not like his nap was distracting anyone else.

And so he sat behind the school, enjoying his break from learning. The bald Hero could see the Ponies playing various games with one another, having a great time by the look of it. And while he could appreciate their activities he chose not to participate, for obvious reasons of course. It would look rather silly for a grown man to play hopscotch or bounce a ball back and forth with another Pony.

What surprised him though was that none of the Ponies were bugging him. Sure one or two came by, but that was about it. He expected them all to swarm him and his student and start badgering them with questions. Luckily that didn't seem to be the case. It's not that he would have been angry with them for being curious, he just didn't want to have to answer a whole lot of questions at the moment.

"Hey Saitama!"

He looked up and craned his head to the left where he noticed Sweetie Belle approaching. "Oh, hey Sweetie Belle." Something that would definitely take some getting used to were the ridiculous names. They were either really cutesy or just described a Pony's special talent, both of which made for some odd names. He just couldn't imagine people on Earth having names like Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie... well those could maybe be Hero names, but even then it seemed a little too ridiculous.

"We were about to play a game of tag, do you want to join us?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides that wouldn't really be fair since I'm a lot faster than all of you."

A frown came to the Unicorn's face before she smiled. "Okay, well we can always play after school!"

"Um, sure." He wasn't too interested in playing games, but it was hard to resist her. There was just something about that smile, and those eyes, that just weakened his resolve... not just that, but he also didn't want to disappoint any of his newfound fans.

"Great! I'll go tell the girls!" With that she ran off to tell her fellow Crusaders the good news.

A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he watched her leave, having been reminded of himself as a child. It was also nice to have people, or Ponies in this case, excited to spend time with him. At this rate he would have a fan club in no time. These thoughts lingered in his mind as he heard the heavy footsteps of his pupil. "Hey Genos. Where have you been?"

"I was merely going over my notes with Miss Cheerilee. Considering how important it is for us to learn about our new home, I figured I would make sure my notes were thorough." The blonde Cyborg answered.

"Well at least you were paying attention." Saitama noted.

"Yes, I have a feeling Twilight Sparkle will be interested in our notes, and since you chose to sleep I made sure to write down everything."

The bald Hero laughed nervously. "I tried to pay attention, but everything she was saying was just so boring."

Genos had a feeling that his Master would fall asleep in class, hence why he took the initiative to write everything down. That way they had something to show to Twilight, and even if she yelled at his sensai he could show her what he wrote to hopefully calm her. "Do not worry Master, I can always go over what you missed."

"Goody." He replied with a hint of sarcasm. It was bad enough when his pupil went on and on about his origins, but now he would have to sit through more lectures... and that's not even considering the fact that Twilight could force him to study, seeing as how he didn't pay attention in class. _'I just hope she wasn't too serious about us taking notes.'_

The Cyborg then turned slightly, all the while looking around the playground. As his eyes scanned the are he came to a realization. Well, he had already noticed something about Equestria, but his days so far in Ponyville backed up his thought. "Equestria is quite the peaceful place." He noted, gaining his Master's attention. "In every town and city we have been to the Ponies have all been very helpful, and they all seem happy all the time."

Saitama nodded in agreement. "I'll say. It's as if these Ponies don't have any problems, or if they do they aren't too concerned about them. Back on Earth people could easily get stressed by work or money, but I guess those problems don't exist here."

"Yes, and aside from that Dragon attack there does not seem to be much danger around." He told his teacher.

"I'm still hoping to find something to fight. I can enjoy peace and quiet but I haven't had a good challenge yet."

"Have a little patience Master, I am sure you will find an opponent who can challenge match your power."

The bald man sighed. "You're right, I just hope it happens soon." His hopes were still high, but that didn't really help him at the moment. He knew there was still so much more of Equestria he and his student hadn't been to yet, and perhaps a powerful monster or fighter resided in one of those places. For now though he was staying in Ponyville, and figured he would get completely settled in first before setting off to battle evil.

A few moments later and the bell rang, signaling that recess was over.

"Come on Master, we should return to class." He said as he began heading back to the school.

With another sigh Saitama stood up and followed his pupil, all the while hoping that the rest of school wouldn't be as boring as the first part.

* * *

Inside a house, sitting in a couch and currently looking at a crystal ball, was a very special being known to Equestria. Said being had recently learned of the arrival of some new people, and not just any people, they were apparently incredibly strong and powerful Heroes. Aside from a few Ponies most weren't really that strong, or fast, or magically gifted aside from knowing a few basic spells. So to have two people who were much more powerful than anypony else was a change of pace, and it was looking to be a good change.

"So these must be the new residents of Equestria. I must say that they aren't at all what I expected, but you don't hear me complaining." They continued staring before a thought came to their head. "Hm, how can I be sure that the rumors I heard about them are true? After all, I haven't seen any of the incredible feats they claim to able to preform." They put a hand to their chin in contemplation before getting an idea moments later. "I suppose I'll just have to go check this out for myself, and I think I know just the way to verify their claims."

* * *

That about raps it up. Wow it's been a while since I've updated this story. So sorry about that, I guess I just had other ideas and stories on my mind and this kind of went to the back burner, but as you just read this story has returned. So Saitama and Genos had a nice meal before going off to school, and I know there wasn't much actual learning going on, but I'll be sure to go into more detail in the next chapter. Trixie has made her way to Dodge Junction and was sad to learn that the Heroes had already left; poor Trixie. Who was that at the end, well I'm sure you can guess but I won't spoil anything. Just know that they will be revealed next chapter. And I'm sure you're all wondering when the inevitable attack on Ponyville will happen, but again I won't spoil it, so you'll have to wait patiently. Be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	7. The Titan Struggle

Chapter Seven: The Titan Struggle

"And that was the first skyscraper ever built in Manehatten. A few years after that the Ponies began-"

Nearly falling asleep, Saitama struggled to make it through class. He had been trying to pay attention, but he just couldn't. Miss Cheerilee was just so boring, and he didn't really care about what she was saying. It was something about the history of Manehatten, or at least he thought it was. His brain felt like it was slowly melting, or maybe it was just shutting itself down. Either way the bald Hero appeared ready for bed, and it was barely even the afternoon.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Genos was diligently taking notes. All of this information, while not the most interesting, was very important to him and his Master... well, it actually was kind of interesting. Hearing about all of these cities and towns, famous Ponies, and Equestria's history was fascinating. And although he was writing all of it down he would occasionally make comparisons to Earth, noting the similarities and differences. What was most impressive was that the Ponies had made a society all on their own, complete with some advancements that he didn't think they were capable of.

His eyes then drifted over to his Master, who as expected was barely awake. At this point he had gotten used to it though. His Master may not have been the most serious person, or the brightest, but he had a good heart. Whenever the Earth was in danger Saitama always showed to help(after he became a Hero that is) and saved the planet dozens of times. Now he and his Master were in a new world, one that seemed to celebrate the bald man. This was what he had always wanted, and he only hoped that the Ponies continued to show their support.

This also made him wonder if there were any serious threats to the world. Sure there were the Dragons and Timberwolves, but those were on a smaller scale than what he was thinking, and probably would only be considered a Tiger Level Threat. The Cyborg was thinking more along the lines of someone like Lord Boros, who would've wiped out the entire Earth if not for his Master. So far there had been no mention of any villains like that, although that would probably be something learned at a school. Which was ironic since he was currently sitting inside of a school, but he hadn't learned anything about any big threats to Equestria. It was only his first day though, and he sure that it would get covered at some point.

The Cyborg's thoughts then returned to the lesson, more specifically his piece of paper. It was getting pretty full, and he only had the one. It came as a bit of a surprise to him, as although he had been jotting everything down he didn't think it was enough to fill both sides of the paper. That wasn't much of a problem though, as he was sure he could get some more.

Right as he was about to stand up to get some more he paused, as his scanners picked something up not too far from Ponyville. _'Hm, I am detecting two strange life forms not too far from here.'_ It was strange as whatever they were just seemed to have come out of nowhere. His guard went up, even if there wasn't much of a need for it. Sure it was a little odd, but maybe they were special creatures, ones that could just suddenly appear. Besides, with his sensors the Cyborg could keep tabs on them, and if he and his Master were needed they could get right on it.

"Saitama!"

The bald Hero jolted up, and was now wide awake. "Huh, what?" He took a look around and saw he was in the Pony classroom, and that Miss Cheerilee didn't seem too happy.

Nearly everypony in the classroom started chuckling at his expense, as they knew what was coming.

"I know you're a Hero but that doesn't mean you can nap during my class!" That wasn't usually an issue, as her students were pretty attentive... except for Saitama apparently. At the very least Genos was paying attention, and diligently taking notes by the looks and sounds of it.

"Sorry, I guess I just kind of dozed off." The bald man answered sheepishly.

"Well I'll let it slide this time, but I expect you to-"

Suddenly there was a loud rumble, being accompanied by heavy footsteps. It felt like the entire schoolhouse was shaking, and everypony inside could feel it. Whatever was causing was definitely getting closer.

In an instant the two Heroes were standing up, both ready for whatever was coming. "Genos, can you detect it?"

"Yes Master, it is-"

All of a sudden the entire roof of the schoolhouse was torn off, causing a little bit of dust and rubble to fall onto the floor. Looming over the building was gigantic creature, with skin as grey as a piece of stone. It had a hulking frame, as its muscles seemed even bigger than its large head. Piercing red eyes stared down at all of the frightened Ponies. With a growl it tossed the roof aside, and it smashed against the ground. It then let out a ferocious roar, which was loud enough for everypony in Ponyville to hear.

Everypony in the classroom screamed really loudly before running around the room in a panic.

"Class remain calm, now's not the time t-"

"Incinerate!"

Everypony looked over and saw a huge ball of flame shoot out of one of Genos' arms, and it hit the monster square in the face. "Whoa!" Was their collective response, as that was pretty cool... okay very cool.

Genos noticed his attack didn't have much effect, but that wouldn't deter him. "Master get the kids to safety, I will hold this monster off!"

Although Saitama would have offered to take care of this himself he could tell his pupil was determined to test his skills, so he figured he would let the Cyborg have his fun. Besides, if he were to fight it would be over in less than a second, and that would be disappointing. "Right." He then turned to face the Ponies. "All right listen up, you all need to get out of here right now!" He commanded.

"You heard him class, now let's move!"

The Cyborg spared a glance behind him, where he noticed his Master and Miss Cheerilee helping get the kids out of the building. His focus then returned forward before he leapt high into the air, avoiding the fist that was about to come down upon him. Now in the air propelled himself forward, with his left foot extended. Like a rocket he slammed into the monster, knocking it backwards from the impact. Now that he could see it better it didn't look as massive, it was still big, but it seemed about as tall as the Town Hall.

"I should lead this monster away from the town, so I can use my full power without risking doing damage to Ponyville."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was sitting on a comfy pillow in her library, catching up on her reading. It wasn't that she was falling behind, but she had recently acquired some new books and was just now getting to read them. Finding new books to read was always a pleasure, and it made her feel lucky to be able to purchase them. There was just something so captivating about books, no matter what kind. Not many shared her passion though, not that she really minded, as all that mattered was that she enjoyed them.

Spike was also in the library doing some reading... but not quite the same as his friend. The baby Dragon did read from time to time, but his favorite type of books were comic books. Sure they were mostly illustrations, but there was also some text. He found enjoyment in following along with the epic stories; good guys against bad guys. His most favorite series was about the Power Ponies: a group of six powerful Ponies battling evil monsters. Whenever a new issue was released he always purchased them as soon as he could, which coincidentally was around the same time Twilight got her books. "Haha yeah!"

A chuckle escaped the Alicorn's mouth as she looked up from her book. "I take you're enjoying your new comic book?"

The Dragon laughed sheepishly when he realized he had said that out loud. "Uh, yeah."

"So what kind of adventure are the Power Ponies on this time?" She wasn't nearly as familiar with the Power Ponies as her assistant, but the mare did have a _unique_ experience with the superhero team... that is, if one can call getting sucked up into an enchanted comic book and becoming a hero, only to then to have to battle a mane-crazed villain without getting a chance to learn all of your powers unique.

"It's not really an adventure." Spike clarified. "You see this giant monster suddenly showed up in Maretropolis and the Power Ponies have to fight it while also keeping the city safe." Excitement was dripping in his voice, which was a telltale sign that he was greatly enjoying the comic book.

"I can only imagine what that must be like." Twilight stated with a slight smirk.

He chuckled before returning his gaze to his comic. "Man, how cool would it be for a giant monster to show up in Ponyville?"

Hearing his question made the Princess drop her book on the floor. She then turned to look at him, showing the look of incredulity upon her face. "That would _not_ be cool Spike, that would be terrible!" Not only would it put all of Ponyville in danger, but they would also have to actually fight a giant monster. Of course, she and her friends were no stranger to battling monsters, but that didn't mean she enjoyed doing it.

"Aw come on, it wouldn't be that bad." He noticed she still didn't seem to thrilled. "Okay, maybe a week ago it wouldn't be cool, but now we have two Heroes living in our castle!"

"Spike just because we do have Heroes in Ponyville doesn't mean a monster attack should happen. Besides, I'm sure Saitama and Genos are enjoying not having to save the world all of the time."

Right as the baby Dragon was about to comment a loud rumble happened, which he could feel despite being inside of a crystal castle. "What was that?"

She wasn't sure either. "Hm, it must have come from outside." The Alicorn reasoned as she stood up and headed for the exit, leaving her assistant to follow her. She then began making her way through the halls of her castle, all the while still feeling the distant rumbles. Part of her believed it was probably just Dj Pon-3 blasting some music, but another part was a little more weary. What if a giant monster really had shown up in Ponyville, and was attacking that town at this very moment. The lavender mare then realized how silly that sounded. _'Come on Twilight, there's no way a giant monster is attacking Ponyville.'_

Once the duo reached the front door the Pony opened it, and then took a step outside. They each took a good look around, and noticed how nice a day it was outside. "Well everything seems normal."

"Yeah and I'm not hearing any loud music." Spike had also suspected that it just could've been some really heavy bass, but there wasn't any music playing.

At this point the rumbling had ceased, having just suddenly stopped. Everything was peaceful in Ponyville, and seemed just as normal as any other day. It was as if there hadn't been any commotion at all, but there definitely had been. Something, or somepony, had caused those rumbles. Neither one had an idea of what was going on, and were left only with confusion.

The Drake glanced around. "Hm, maybe Pinkie Pie was experimenting with new cupcake recipes again."

Twilight's brow furrowed. "That could be, but usually her baking doesn't-" Her sentence was cut off by another rumble, which was accompanied by a crashing sound... and then a very loud roar. "That sounded like it came from the school..."

By now Ponies were stepping outside of their homes and businesses, wanting to figure out what all of the commotion was. For most Ponies they couldn't see what had roared, or where it had come from. Some unlucky few caught sight of what had disturbed the nice quiet day, and what they saw terrified them. Nopony had ever seen such a creature before, and had no idea where it came from. One thing was for sure it was angry, and seemed eager to completely destroy Ponyville. So of course they did what they did best... panic.

The sounds of screaming quickly reached Princess Twilight's ears, and she knew right away that this was an emergency. "Spike go back inside the castle and find Starlight, tell her what's going on, and then I want you to stay inside and stay safe."

As much as he would have liked to see what was happening he knew there was no arguing with her, so he only saluted before turning back.

With her assistant safely in castle the Princess of Friendship set out to see what was happening. She was even more worried now than before, which didn't help put her mind at ease. The shaking was one thing, but now the townsponies were screaming and running around in a frenzy. In fact she almost got knocked over by a panicking stallion, but luckily she had avoided him in time. This of course made her wonder what was going on, and she had a feeling it was something horrible.

"Twilight!"

Glancing to her left, the Alicorn noticed her friend Rainbow Dash flying next to her. "I'm guessing you heard the roaring."

"And the screaming." Rainbow added dully.

"I don't know what we're dealing with, but we might need the rest of our friends." She knew that when the six of them banded together, there wasn't anything they couldn't accomplish. Sure it wasn't always easy, and it didn't come without some emotional or physical pain, but no matter what they triumphed.

"...Or maybe a battalion of Royal Guards would be better."

There was a quick moment of confusion for the lavender mare, as she had no idea what her rainbow-maned friend was talking about. As soon as she caught sight of what had caused all of this panic, she found her jaw dropping. She and her friend were currently staring up at a huge monster, one that was looming over the schoolhouse. Her mind struggled to process what she was seeing, as the monster was new to her. She hadn't seen anything like it before, and that might have been the worst part... maybe not the worst, but it was one of the worst.

Rainbow had also been stunned, and much like her friend she hadn't seen a monster like that before. It seemed even bigger than a full grown Dragon, and while the Pegasus loved a good challenge she didn't feel like tangling with something like that. "You're seeing this too right?"

"Uh-huh." Was all the Princess could reply.

"So... any bright ideas?"

Before Twilight could offer a response she and her friend noticed a giant burst of fire shoot up toward the monster, the source of which was from the inside of the school. Neither one knew where that was coming from, but they had to admit that it was pretty cool to look at. While it hit the creature directly it didn't appear to be doing much, but that was surprisingly the least of her concerns at the moment. A few moments later Miss Cheerilee, the fillies and foals of Ponyville, and Saitama came running out of the school.

Miss Cheerilee spotted the Princess of Friendship and instantly ran to her. "Twilight thank goodness."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. One moment I'm teaching the class about Manehatten, and the next that _thing_ shows up." The teacher pointed up at it.

Rainbow Dash glanced at the crowd in front of her, and aside from the frightened children there was somepony who probably shouldn't have been there. "Hey, Hero, why aren't you fighting that thing?!" It just didn't make much sense. If it were her that had crazy powers she would have charged that monster head on... but she wasn't the one with powers, and the one that could fight off a monster was just standing around.

"Well Genos seemed pretty eager to fight it, so I let him." He answered nonchalantly.

Both Ponies looked over at one another, unsure if they had heard him correctly. After a few seconds they realized they were just standing around when a crisis was going on. "Miss Cheerilee I want you to get all of these children to Sweet Apple Acres, they should be safe there." It was a safe bet, considering Applejack's home was pretty removed from the rest of Ponyville. Besides, the monster seemed pretty preoccupied with Genos, so as long as it stayed that way there would be nothing to worry about.

"Right, come along class." Cheerilee instructed as she began heading that direction.

Sweetie Belle didn't follow. "What about Rarity, she's still in Ponyville and could be in danger!"

Twilight placed a hoof upon the worried filly, and offered a smile. "Don't worry, we won't let Rarity get hurt. Now get going."

With a sad nod the Unicorn ran after her friends and classmates.

"We should probably go around and calm these Ponies down, let them know there's _somepony_ handling it." The cyan mare suggested, all the while sending a small glare at the lazy Hero.

"Good idea." The Alicorn agreed as she and her friend began to put their plan into action. She would have given instructions to Saitama, but she decided against it. At this point he was probably familiar with towns getting attacked, and as such knew what the best course of action was. Not just that, but it would make the most sense to have him be near the monster and his student.

Meanwhile Saitama was standing in front of the roofless building, watching as his pupil went up against that monster. While he had faith in the Cyborg he was secretly hoping that his student would lose, if only because it might mean the monster had real power. Of course, the monster didn't seem all that tough, as a few good hits made it stumble. _"_ I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

After successfully kicking the creature Genos landed upon the ground, right outside of the school. His strike didn't appear to have done much, aside from knocking it slightly off balance, but that wasn't a problem. That was merely a warm-up kick, and he had plenty more where that came from. Plus, he wanted to lead it away from Ponyville, and if he were to use full power in his attacks it might not do Ponyville any favors. So now he just needed to figure out the best way to go about doing that.

"If I can lead it to that open field then I will not have to worry about Ponyville getting damaged." Right after he said that the monster came in for another attack, but he leapt to the side and avoided the hit. He then aimed a palm toward the monster. "Incinerate!" Instead of just a fireball, he shot a huge plume of flame at it. His fire struck it in the face, and he could hear it growling with discomfort.

Despite getting blasted with flames the monster wasn't in that much pain, it did kind of hurt, but it certainly wasn't life-threatening... at least, if it didn't keep happening. So it did its best to ignore the fires and move in for an attack. Pushing through the flames, the monster raised both arms into the air. With a roar it slammed both closed fists down, hoping to squash the annoyance. The impact made the ground shake violently, but to the monster's dismay it didn't hit the intended target. A low growl escaped its mouth as it searched around for the pest.

Floating high in the air, the Cyborg dove downward. With his foot extended he rammed it into the monster's head, with enough force to bring it to the ground. He then leapt off of it and aimed a palm at it. "Incinerate!" The fiery pillar burst from his palm, and in no time at all completely engulfed the monster within flame. He didn't let up, and in fact he put even more juice into his attack. The size of his flame increased, and was even hotter than before.

It wasn't just hitting the monster though. The areas behind, and around it were also feeling the effects. The grass began to catch fire, having been set ablaze rather quickly. There had been multiple trees, shrubs, and generally tall grass behind it, and those two were burning. Any nearby animals quickly scurried away, not wanting to get caught in the flames.

Noticing what effects his flames were having, the Cyborg ceased firing. The fires were reduced to mere smoke, and the holes in his palms continued glowing red with heat before they cooled down. "I will have to be careful; my Incineration Cannons could do some serious damage to the surrounding areas."

Meanwhile the monster was still lying in the ground, but it soon started rising. Aside from scorch marks on its face, shoulders, and back it was fine. While it may not have been harmed it was certainly angry. Low growls escaped its mouth before it roared really loudly.

Genos recoiled slightly before springing into action. He dashed forward and avoided a fist slamming down, and then leapt high into the air. Right as he was about to attack he found himself getting hit by the monster's massive arm, and the sheer force launched the Cyborg into Ponyville. He tried to stop himself, but was unable to do so in time. As such he crashed through a window in the top floor of the Carousel Boutique.

Rarity had been sleeping rather peacefully, when all of a sudden something crashed into her room. "Ah!" She yelped as she bolted upright and removed her sleep mask. Her eyes drifted from the gaping hole in her room, to what had crashed. "Genos? Just what do you think you're doing?!" Ordinarily it would be somepony like Rainbow Dash who crashed into things, and she certainly wasn't expecting Genos of all Ponies.

He quickly stood up and shook some of the dust and rubble off of himself. "My apologies Rarity, I did not mean to-" A gasp cut his sentence short, as his scanners were picking up something.

"I know you're a brave Hero but that doesn't give you the right to just break through my bedroom wall! Now I expect some kind of-" She was cut off by the her new friend grabbing her and then diving out of the recently made hole. Once she was no longer airborne the mare craned her head to face her 'captor', and just when she was about to yell at him a gigantic tree smashed through the top of her Boutique, completely demolishing it.

Her face went completely blank, and she was at a total loss for words. Her Boutique, her home, had just been partially destroyed via a giant tree! The Unicorn's eyes followed the tree back to the source, which was some big, ugly, horrifying looking monster. She then diverted her focus back to Genos, who had his focus on the monster. Her brain then fully processed what had just happened. Had it not been for Genos she would have still been asleep, and she would have died from either getting hit full force with a big tree or getting buried underneath tons of rubble.

The Cyborg continued glaring at the beast before turning back to look at the destruction, and his free fist clenched tightly. "Because of me your home is destroyed..."

Rarity didn't respond, as she was still unable to speak. It wasn't just because of what happened to her Boutique, although she was still pretty upset about it, no what was mostly on her mind now was Genos. He had saved her life, like a true Hero. She assumed that he had been fighting the monster up until that point, which just showed how courageous he was. His powerful arms, his handsome yet serious face, those creepy yet somehow beautiful eyes, and his gorgeous blonde hair. A blush slowly began appearing on her face the longer she stared at him. _'Oh Rarity, I think you're in love again...'_

In an instant Genos leapt into the air, avoiding getting stepped on. While in the air he could see many Ponies running around frantically, all of which were heading to one location. He could also see Twilight and Rainbow running around, most likely trying to calm the scared Ponies down and also tell them to get to safety. _'They appear to be heading to Sweet Apple Acres, and so as long as the monster does not head in that direction I should have an easier time fighting it.'_

His eyes then drifted back to Rarity, who he needed to set down at some point. As a fist came flying at him an idea came to his head. "Rarity, close your eyes!"

She wasn't sure why but she complied anyway, as it wasn't her place to tell him how to be a Hero.

Once he noticed her eyes were closed he made his move. The Blonde Cyborg avoided the fist while managing to land on the creature's arm, and after that he began sprinting toward the head. As he was running the other arm came crashing down, but he had jumped forward and dodged the strike. In the air he moved himself closer to its face. "Lightning Eye!" Upon opening his eyes wide a bright flash of light was emitted, and it shone even brighter than the sun.

Ponies down below quickly took notice of the brightly shining light, and as such did their best to not go blind. It was a little difficult, seeing just how bright it was, but they were just thankful that they weren't getting the brunt of it.

Meanwhile the monster was howling in pain, having been blinded by the sudden flash. Its eyes were almost completely white, and it wasn't sure if it would ever be able to see again. It roared in pain as it clutched at its face.

"Is it safe to look now?" Rarity asked.

"Yes."

She opened her eyes and saw the monster in pain, pretty serious pain. She wasn't sure what happened, but clearly his 'Lightning Eye', whatever that was, really did the trick. "What did you-"

He cut her off by setting her down and then getting both fists ready. "There is not much time, you must get to Sweet Apple Acres right away!" The Cyborg didn't wait for a response and instead leapt up into the air.

The Unicorn didn't need to be told twice, and started booking it over to her friend's place. After a few steps though she paused and turned around. While she definitely wanted to get to safety she also wanted to see what her Hero had in store. He was clearly about to do something, and she kind of wanted to see it.

Genos guided himself to the top of the monster's head, and once there he moved to strike. "Machine Gun Blows!" With unrelenting fury the Cyborg threw a flurry of fists, and they were moving so fast that they appeared to be orange blurs. His attack sent his opponent crashing into the ground, and after that he began attacking the rest of the body. This continued for several moments before he stopped punching, and after that he unleashed a big fireball upon its prone body.

Rarity's jaw was wide open having witnessed one Tartarus of a beat down. She had just seen a gigantic monster taken down by somepony who couldn't even compare in terms of size. Her staring continued before she realized she needed to get going, and after sparing one last look at her Hero she sprinted off.

The Cyborg waited for the monster to get back up, but it seemed his attacks had done the trick. "That monster was tough, but in the end it was no match for my-" He gasped lightly when he noticed his foe forcing it self up, and it seemed to have destroyed a few houses from the fall. While his strikes knocked the creature down it hadn't really done much, aside from putting a few indents in it. This informed him that his opponent wasn't natural, and was instead made up of something tough like rock or stone.

"No matter, I can still-" Unfortunately his guard hadn't been up, and as such he was kicked high into the air. Not a moment later fist struck his body, launching him backwards. His body hit the ground at high speeds, and ended up ripping apart the grass and dirt. He was now laying in a pretty deep trench, and found himself unable to move at first. _'Perhaps I shall have Master teach me not to let my guard down until I am sure the fight is over.'_

"Need some help?"

Genos glanced up and noticed his Master extending a hand down to him, which he accepted. "This creature is tougher than I anticipated Master, and it is resistant to my flames."

"Yeah and it's making quite a mess of Ponyville." Saitama noted as he began walking forward. "Why don't you just leave this to me Genos, you look like you could use a break."

As much as the Cyborg wanted to continue the fight he was beginning to realize that he just couldn't win. Maybe if he used his other set of arms he would have a better chance, but there was no guarantee. Besides, the longer the monster was around the more damage the town would suffer, so it would be better to take it out sooner rather than later. And so he decided to let his Master take care of it.

Saitama made his way over to the creature, all the while preparing himself for a possible disappointment. He really wanted a good challenge, but he wasn't sure if the monster could provide one. Sure it was strong, but it also seemed pretty mindless. Not just that, but his student had been able to bring it down. It was still alive and kicking, but the point still stood.

He noticed his target was heading for Twilight's Castle, and it was at this point that he made his presence known. "Hey!" He yelled, getting the monster's attention almost instantly. "You must be proud of yourself, causing all of this destruction. Well Ponyville is my home now, and I don't appreciate you wrecking it up." That was a very odd sentence, but it was true. This place with the kind of stupid name was his new home, and much like with City Z it was his job to protect it.

The monster growled before throwing another fist, which surprisingly to him made impact. A satisfied smirk came to its face before it noticed the punch had done no damage whatsoever. In fact, its fist had quite a few cracks in it. It stared at its hand before looking back at who it had hit, and soon enough the creature began to panic. A punch sent the other pest flying, but this one was still standing.

"Aw man, that was lame. And here I was hoping for a good fight." A sigh escaped his mouth as he prepared to get it over with.

Shaking lightly, the creature tried to come up with some kind of plan. Its first attack did nothing, but that didn't mean the fight was over. Putting a little more power into its punches would surely do the trick. It then stopped shaking, and was now getting fueled by rage. A loud roar escaped its mighty mouth, as it threw another punch.

Faster than his opponent could react Saitama had moved directly in front of it, and then threw a punch of his own. As soon as his fist made contact it shattered the monster's upperbody, exploding it into a shower of rubble. The strike didn't just harm the monster though, as it had enough force behind it to rip apart the nearby landscape. And when all was said and done the bald Hero stood there as chunks of the creature fell around him.

Genos was now running up to his Master, having witnessed the incredible display. "Master!"

The bald Hero turned slightly. "Oh, hey Genos. Well I took care of the monster." He noted with a weak chuckle.

"Yes, and now all of Ponyville is saved... more or less."

From the looks of it one would suspect the monster had destroyed a majority of the town, and while that was somewhat accurate it wasn't entirely true. Saitama's punch had done quite a bit of damage, as evidenced by the partially torn up buildings and the massive trench leading away from Ponyville. It was pretty bad, but luckily the Ponies had left their homes, so at least they were still alive. Besides, it was nothing a little hard work and magic couldn't fix.

A few moments later the Ponies of Ponyville ran over to the duo, having both seen and felt what they could only describe as a massive explosion. They weren't really sure how to describe what they saw. One moment the monster was throwing a punch, and the next it exploded into a bunch of pieces. Not all of it was destroyed though, as its lower body was laying on the ground. They noticed multiple pieces of stone in varying sizes strewn about, as well as the damages done to the surrounding area.

Princess Twilight took a good look around, all the while noting the damages done to Ponyville. Luckily she and Rainbow had been able to get the Ponies out of the danger zone, as many Ponies surely would have perished if they hadn't. Her castle seemed to be intact, which was also a relief. Her eyes then drifted over to the monster, or rather what remained of it. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes we are fine, and the monster has been defeated." The Cyborg explained.

Everypony cheered, happy that their town was saved.

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie exclaimed as she grabbed her Party Cannon and fired it off, showering the area in confetti.

Applejack, who at first had been surprised by the hordes of Ponies showing up at her orchard, had joined them. It hadn't taken long for her and her family to notice the giant monster attacking Ponyville, and since Sweet Apple Acres was a little removed from the rest of the town it made the perfect shelter. Once the monster was gone she set out with the others to investigate the damages. "So what exactly happened?"

"Well since Genos couldn't beat the monster I stepped in. It wasn't much of a fight; all it took was one punch."

"Wait wait wait... are you saying you defeated that _giant_ monster with a single punch?!" Rainbow questioned, in both disbelief and slight awe.

"I've fought bigger monsters, but yes."

The rainbow-maned mare's jaw felt like it hit the floor. She had heard from Princess Celestia, and the bald Hero himself, that he only needed one punch to win a fight. It wasn't that she doubted either of them, she just found it hard to believe. Seeing was believing after all, and she, along with pretty much everypony in Ponyville, had seen the legendary feat firsthoof.

Twilight then began to notice just how much damage had been done, and that it seemed like more than she remembered seeing when the monster was still alive. Her eyes then caught sight of the area behind it, and how there was a _huge_ trench in the otherwise fine ground. There was no way the monster caused it, seeing as how that was the only spot that was ripped apart. So that only meant that Saitama's punch was the cause. This realization made her jaw drop as well, as it meant that her new friend's punches had enough force behind them to literally rip the surrounding area apart!

"Boy the monster sure made a mess of Ponyville." The farm-Pony noted.

"It wasn't just the monster Applejack." The Princess stated, leaving her friends and the townsponies confused. "Remember what Princess Celestia told us, about how strong Saitama is? Well I'd say his punch was what caused most of this damage."

Hearing that made everypony gasp loudly. They had all heard from the bald Hero himself that he was super strong, and that it didn't take much effort for him to win a fight. Of course when they heard that they believed them, especially since Genos backed up those claims, but those were just stories. It was one thing to hear about an insanely powerful punch, but it was another to see it. They may not have had front row seats, but they did see and feel the impact. Not just that but the proof was all around them, meaning it all had to be true.

"This reminds me of when I first met you Master." The Cyborg remarked.

"Yeah, except you're not all smashed up and I'm not naked."

A few moments later the lavender mare snapped out her shock, as a thought entered her mind. Due to panic, fear, and running around trying to save everypony, she never stopped to think about just who or what that monster was. It was unlike anything she had seen in Equestria, and considering how much research she had done on the subject was saying something. _'I wonder where that thing came from?'_

"Bravo! Bravo!" A far away voice cried out.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, which was accompanied by the appearance of yet another creature. This one however wasn't nearly as big, but it was even stranger. Its head was similar to a horse's except with both a deer antler and blue goat horn jutting out of the top, as well as having a long fang sticking out of its mouth. Its body was snake-like, with a lion's arm, an eagle claw, a lizard leg, and a goat leg. On its back were a bat, and a Pegasus wing. Completing the look was a Dragon tail, which also kind of looked like a snake.

Both Heroes stared at the oddity, having no idea what they were looking at.

"So you two must be Saitama and Genos, the newest Heroes in Equestria. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Discord: Draconequus, the Lord of Chaos... at least I used to be, until I was reformed and became one of the good guys."

"Uh... okay." The bald Hero still wasn't sure what to make of the supposed Lord of Chaos.

"Discord what are you doing here?" Princess Twilight questioned.

"Oh I just happened to be in the neighborhood and I figured I'd drop in to meet the legendary Heroes, as well as congratulate them on their victory." He then took a good look around before frowning. "Hm that monster did more damage than I thought, it was really only supposed to look menacing."

In an instant Rainbow was face to face with the Draconequus. "Just what do you mean did more damage than you thought?"

Twilight was also curious. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" It sounded pretty suspicious, and the more she thought about it the more it would make sense for somepony like him to have made such a monster.

Despite being interrogated Discord remained calm. "I'll be honest I did."

"Why would ya create a giant monster and have it attack Ponyville?!" Applejack had been a little surprised by his open confession, because she figured he would dance around the issue, but at the moment she was more concerned about his actions.

"I only did so because I wanted to see the two Heroes in action. Sure they may have told all of you about these epic battles, but how did you know if they were telling the truth?" He noticed the looks he was receiving, but he continued anyway. "The only way to know for sure was to see it for yourselves, which is why I created that monster in order to test them. If they were telling the truth then Ponyville would be in no danger, and as we can clearly see everything is fine." To accentuate his point he snapped his fingers, and Ponyville and the surrounding areas were returned to normal.

Upon seeing the Carousel Boutique back to its former glory, Rarity's eyes lit up. "My boutique!" She instantly ran over to it and gave it a hug, which seemed more like something Pinkie would do. She didn't really care though, as she was overjoyed her home was restored. And it didn't cost her a thing, or require a lot of effort.

In spite of the fact that the monster had been dealt with, and that Ponyville was back to normal, Twilight groaned loudly. "I'll agree to not tell Princess Celestia what you did, only if you promise _never_ to do something like that again!" She may have been a bit too harsh, especially since Ponyville hadn't technically been in danger, but she couldn't help herself. Something disastrous could have easily happened, and somepony could have gotten hurt or worse. Luckily that didn't happen, but the point still stood.

Discord sighed. "Fine, although you really need to lighten up Twilight. Come on I'm on your side, I would never intentionally put Ponyville in danger... without assurance that somepony strong is there to protect it." He noticed the skeptical looks he was receiving, and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Wait, so you're some kind of all-powerful god?" Saitama questioned.

"That's certainly one way to put it, but in a sense yes I a-" Discord was cut off by a fist suddenly hitting him in the face, making it explode into a bunch of chunks.

Everypony stood there with blank expressions on their faces, having not expected that to happen. One moment the Draconequus was fine, and the next his head was gone. Well it wasn't gone, it was just in a lot of scattered pieces. It was still pretty scary none the less.

Meanwhile the bald Hero was staring at his fist. "Aw man that was disappointing. You'd think a god would be able to withstand one of my weak punches."

Suddenly uproarious laughter could be heard, but the weird part was it sounded like it was coming from Discord. "Now that was funny!" Not a moment later the chunks flew into each other and reformed his head, which then reconnected to the rest of his body. His laughter continued before it slowly started to die down. "Oh man, whew. That was quite an experience."

Saitama stared blankly at him. "So I guess you really can withstand one of my punches."

"Oh that was nothing, and while I'd love to have a duel with you I'm afraid I can't. Fluttershy must be at her home, because knowing her she probably hunkered down under her bed with a stuffed animal. So I'll just pop in and let her know everything is safe."

"And will you also tell her that you were the one who created the monster?" Genos questioned.

The Draconequus sighed. "I suppose I'll have to, but I'm sure she'll understand. We'll have some tea and cake and talk it over. Well, goodbye!" With a snap of his fingers he vanished.

 _'I wonder how strong he really is?'_ Saitama thought to himself.

Shortly the Ponies began to disperse. Now that their town wasn't in danger, and that it was back to normal, they could return to whatever it was they had been doing prior. It was still pretty weird seeing Discord doing nice things, but nopony was really complaining. Especially not now, when a job that could have taken weeks was done in a second thanks to the former Lord of Chaos. And while seeing his head explode was still shocking they were beginning to get over it.

A small sigh then escaped the Princess' mouth. "Well, at least he fixed up Ponyville."

"Yeah and now everything is all clean and sparkly!" Pinkie noted before she began bouncing away. "If anypony needs me, I'll be busy setting up the 'Saving Ponyville from a Giant Monster Party'!"

"Didn't we just have a party yesterday?" The strongest man questioned, returning his thoughts to what was happening now.

"That was your 'Welcome to Ponyville Party', this one will be totally different." Rainbow answered.

"Does Pinkie Pie always throw parties for special occasions?" Genos asked.

Applejack let out a small chuckle. "It doesn't always have to be special, and she doesn't always need a reason."

Saitama merely shrugged. "Oh well, at least there'll be free food."

A few moments later Rarity rejoined the group. "Genos, I can't thank you enough for what you did. You saved my life, and I am truly grateful." That was a bit of an understatement, but she wasn't about to start gushing. Just because she had a brush with death didn't mean she would lose her composure... that, and she wasn't quite ready to tell him about these new feelings.

"It was no problem Rarity."

"Well if there's anything I can do to repay you don't hesitate to ask."

At first the Cyborg was going to decline her offer, as he wasn't interested in any kind of compensation. Upon thinking it over there was something that both he, and his Master needed, and she was just the Pony that could help. "Actually, there is something you could do. You see Master and I left our home on pretty short notice, and as such we did not bring anything with us. We would be grateful if you could make us some clothes to wear."

"Of course darling, I would be happy to. It's the least I could do for the Heroes of Ponyville. Drop by my Boutique later and we can discuss what you want specifically, as well as get your measurements."

"That's a relief, and here I thought I'd be stuck in my Hero Clothes forever." He wouldn't have minded that much, but he still liked a little variety in his wardrobe.

"That's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." The Unicorn stated, catching his attention. "Your 'Hero Clothes' as you call them are... unique, but I think I could make some major improvements. No offense dear, but those colors simply clash. I mean red and yellow can work, but those shades are a little off-putting, and don't get me started on that belt-" Upon noticing the looks she was getting, the mare chuckled sheepishly.

Saitama looked at her, then at his outfit, and then back at her. "Nah my outfit is fine the way it is, but thanks."

The Generous mare stared at him dumbfounded for several moments before shaking her head. If he wanted to keep his outfit as it was then that was his business, and she certainly wouldn't force her ideas on him. Did she wish he would at least consider her idea, yes, but that wasn't the case so she just had to accept it. "Fare enough, and I shall also respect your decision on the clothes I'll be making for you."

Genos bowed to the Pony. "Thank you Rarity, I assure you that Master Saitama and I greatly appreciate it."

A blush came to the Unicorn's face in response. "O-of course Genos. Well I should get going, I'm sure Sweetie Belle is worried sick."

"She did seem pretty worried about yer safety. She and the Crusaders are still at Sweet Apple Acres, so we should go over and let 'em know everythin's fine." The farm-Pony stated.

"Agreed." Rarity said as she began following her friend. "See you girls later, and I'll definitely see you two brave gentlemen later."

"I think I'm gonna go with them, you know, to check in on Scootaloo." With a small wave Rainbow Dash flew over to her flightless friends.

Now it was just Twilight and the two Heroes. "So... how was your first day?"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

After the unsuccessful raid on Las Pegasus the remaining Dragon returned home to the Dragon Kingdom, and his return wasn't met with the warmest reception. The raid had started out as a bit of a prank, one that he and a few buddies had cooked up. Their plan was to simply mess with the Ponies, give them a little scare. It was all supposed to be in good fun, but then one thing led to another and they ended up attacking the city head on. Now that would have been perfectly fine... if not for the arrival of two mysterious creatures who were powerful enough to decimate Dragons with ease. And now he was back home, and it was at this point that he wished he stayed behind.

Glaring daggers at the foolish idiot was a much smaller, female dragon. Her scales were a very light blue, and her spines were a darker shade of that. She had two white horns jutting out of the sides of her head, which had a downward curve to them. Her eyes were a dark shade of orange, but at this moment they were burning red with fury. She was Ember, and she was the Dragon Lord.

Despite being bigger than the female Dragon he was feeling pretty terrified. "Y-yeah, me and some of the guys went to some Pony town to cause some mischief and then these two guys show up. I have no idea what they were, but they were terrifying. They can take out Dragons like it's nothing! One of them punched Blaze so hard that he exploded!"

For a moment Ember's rage subsided, as that bit of news was surprising. She personally had never heard of any creature being stronger than a Dragon, especially to the point where one punch could obliterate it. She didn't spend too much time thinking about that though, as there were bigger issues present. "We can worry about that later. What I want to know is why you thought it was a good idea to attack a Pony civilization?!"

"W-well I mean, come on, they're Ponies." He defended, only to regret ever opening his mouth.

"That's not the point!" The female Dragon exclaimed before sighing deeply. "Look I get that Dragons and Ponies haven't been on the best terms, but we're trying to fix that. I gave Spike my word that I would get us Dragons to be nicer to the Ponies, and then you dunderheads decide to throw all of that progress out the window!"

It wasn't easy being Dragon Lord, especially when her subjects still held resentment toward Ponykind. She could see why they thought themselves superior, but that was the old way of thinking. Spike, a baby Dragon, had taught her a different way, one that she was trying to pass onto the others. It was a difficult task, and for a while she thought she was making some progress... until this moment that is.

With a sigh the Dragon Lord got out of her throne and began walking forward.

"Dragon Lord Ember, where are you going?"

She paused mid-step and then craned her head to face him, making him cower slightly. "To go see Princess Celestia, because somebody has to clean this mess up."

* * *

Alright that's a rap. I apologize once again for the long wait, but I think this was longer. So the eventful school day was interrupted by a monster attack, and Genos tried in vein to fight it. In the end Saitama defeated it the same as any other enemy, and his one punch shocked the masses. Rarity was saved by Genos and is developing a crush on him, come on, you know it was bound to happen. Saitama and Genos met Discord, with surprising results, and will soon be discussing their first day at school with Twilight. Ember isn't happy about what happened and is going to try and smooth things over with Princess Celestia. I just had to include Ember, and I'll try and make her appear as often as I can. That's all for now, so be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


End file.
